Pregxperiment (KyuMin's Side)
by teukiteuk
Summary: "Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilnya begitu. Panggil dia dengan nama yang benar, Kyu" / "Baiklah. Sunghyunnie, Cho Sunghyun. Putra appa yang tampan" / Pregxperiment Kyumin Side! Chapter 5! Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Pregxperiment (KyuMin Side)**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**Length : 1/?**

**Genre : Romance, Sci-Fi**

**Author's Note : Ini KyuMin side-nya, silakan dibaca dan tinggalkan review ya ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sepasang _namja_ itu sedang berselonjor pada karpet bulu yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Sungmin yang menjadi jauh lebih manja sejak mengandung duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membaca _e-book _tentang kehamilan dari tablet yang ia pegang. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang lebih cuek dengan kehamilannya, Kyuhyun justru begitu rajin membaca berbagai artikel tentang kehamilan. Mungkin karena _namja_ itu masih sangat muda dan ini adalah pengalaman baru untuknya, meskipun bagi Sungmin ini juga pengalaman baru. Namun Sungmin terlihat lebih santai dengan kehamilannya, ia begitu menikmati masa-masa tumbuh kembang bayi di dalam kandungannya yang terlihat semakin besar seiring perutnya yang semakin membuncit memasuki bulan kelima kandungannya.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah toples besar kue coklat sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengambil kue-kue itu dan menyuapi mulutnya sendiri.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari tablet yang ada di tangannya.

Merasa Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan tablet tipis itu, Sungmin segera menutup toples yang ia pegang dan meletakkan toples tersebut di atas karpet begitu saja. Kemudian Sungmin memutar posisi duduknya hingga miring ke kanan dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit mengintip artikel yang dibaca Kyuhyun, namun tidak berniat membacanya. Justru Sungmin membalikkan kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya agar kekasihnya itu tidak sibuk dengan tablet tersebut.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya, ia mematikan tablet tersebut dan meletakkannya pada sofa di belakangnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat lebih berisi dengan erat.

"Kau mengacuhkanku tadi" ucap Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian membersihkan remah-remah kue coklat yang melekat pada sudut bibir kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

'_Chup'_

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yang masih mengerucut itu, melumat serta menghisapnya bergantian. Kemudian tangannya mulai merambat naik melewati perut buncitnya hingga terhenti di atas dadanya yang sudah lebih berisi dengan kedua puting yang menonjol.

Kyuhyun mulai meremas dada Sungmin bergantian, membuat dada yang berisi itu terasa lebih padat. Bibirnya masih sibuk menghisap bibir Sungmin, sesekali lidahnya menyelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan membelit lidah lunak Sungmin.

"Nnnhhh slrrppp nnnhhh" desah Sungmin ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyedot bibirnya dengan kencang. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Sungmin, melewati perut buncitnya dan berhenti tepat di atas puting kanannya.

"Nngghh Kyuuhh" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin yang terlihat membengkak, tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas lembut dada montok Sungmin kemudian memilin putingnya yang mulai mengeras.

"Kyuhh, ki-kitaa ohh baruuhh mela-ngghhh-kukan nnnhhhh aaahhh" ingat Sungmin terbata-bata karena desahannya ketika Kyuhyun semakin menggila memilin putingnya, bahkan satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah menggoda penis Sungmin yang masih terbungkus celana dengan mengelus-elusnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak akan memasukimu _chagi_" ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin intens bermain dengan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari kaus Sungmin kemudian memutar posisi Sungmin hingga benar-benar duduk menghadapnya dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang disamping tubuhnya. Kaus yang dipakai Sungmin cukup ketat untuk tubuhnya yang lebih berisi membuat kedua putingnya terlihat menonjol dari luar.

"Kyuuhh ooohhhh nnnhhh" desah Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghisap puting kiri Sungmin yang menonjol tanpa membuka kausnya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun membasahi puting Sungmin dengan air liurnya, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kencang hingga Sungmin memekik nikmat.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin menekan belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih kencang menghisap dadanya, kaus bagian dada kiri Sungmin sudah basah karena air liur Kyuhyun, sementara dada kanan Sungmin diremas-remas Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aaahhh Kyuhhh cukuppphh" ucap Sungmin diiringi desahannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang baru saja hendak menyusup ke dalam celana Sungmin segera terhenti. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan melepaskan hisapannya pada dada kanan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan sedikit terengah-engah. Kyuhyun tahu yang baru saja ia lakukan dapat menaikkan nafsu Sungmin dan akan sulit untuk meredakannya padahal mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan seks tadi malam. Memasuki bulan kelima kehamilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang mulai membatasi hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan. Selain karena Sungmin memang semakin cepat lelah, Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin bayi yang tengah dikandung Sungmin terganggu.

Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Sungmin agar merapat dengan tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan kekasihnya itu mulai dilingkupi nafsu. Terlihat jelas pada kedua mata Sungmin yang terlihat berkabut nafsu dengan pandangan sayu yang menggoda.

"Sshh, _mianhae_ _chagi_. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah bersandar pada bahunya. Kyuhyun terus mengusap-usap punggung sempit Sungmin untuk membuat kekasihnya itu lebih tenang.

"Peluk aku, Kyu" pinta Sungmin meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah memeluk tubuhnya tanpa perlu diperintah terlebih dahulu. Namun mendengar permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu kalau kekasihnya itu kesulitan untuk mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan, rasa kantuknya sudah tidak dapat tertahankan lagi tapi ia masih harus menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membawakan sesuatu yang ia idamkan tiba-tiba. Sungmin melihat sekilas jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, posisinya kini tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan selimut yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya.

"Hoammm.. Kyuhyun lama sekali" ucapnya tidak jelas karena rasa kantuknya yang menjadi berlipat ganda. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya tanpa bermaksud untuk tidur, ia masih harus menunggu Kyuhyun dan sesuatu yang akan dibawa Kyuhyun nantinya.

"_Chagi_" panggil Kyuhyun begitu ia masuk ke kamar yang cukup remang karena hanya satu lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan luas itu. Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun segera membuka kedua matanya dan menyambut Kyuhyun-lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang dibawa Kyuhyun-dengan senang.

"Ini. Cepat dimakan, setelah habis kau harus segera tidur lagi" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sepiring kecil berisi dua potongan puding coklat dengan saus vanilla dan potongan buah strawberry segar diatasnya.

Sungmin segera mengambil piring tersebut dan menatap pudding coklat itu dengan mata berbinar cerah. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sungmin segera memotong pudding tersebut dengan sendok dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Emmmhh dingwwinnn" ucap Sungmin tidak jelas karena masih ada potongan pudding di dalam mulutnya.

"Makan dengan benar, _chagi_" tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. Sekalipun matanya sudah hampir kembali terpejam, namun ia tidak mau membiarkan Sungmin sendirian sementara ia tidur.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tidur sejak jam 9 malam, tapi Kyuhyun terbangun karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah sepanjang malam. Tadinya Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman dengan perutnya yang sudah membuncit, namun ternyata semua yang dipikiran Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu justru meminta pudding dengan saus vanilla juga buah strawberry. Ck Ck, mengidam lagi.

_'Trakk'_

Suara piring yang diletakkan Sungmin di atas nakas membuat Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya. Rupanya _namja_ itu hampir saja tertidur. Kyuhyun melihat piring yang ia bawa tadi sudah bersih tak bersisa hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Minum dulu, Sungmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin yang sudah hampir tenggelam di balik selimut tebalnya. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali duduk dan mengambil segelas air putih yang diberikan Kyuhyun kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengahnya saja.

Sungmin tidak langsung memejamkan matanya, ia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun menjadi tumpuan untuk perutnya yang terasa berat.

"_Mianhae_ telah merepotkanmu" bisik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah bersiap tidur segera membuka kedua matanya kembali, kemudian ia menjawil hidung Sungmin dengan gemas ketika melihat kekasihnya masih memandanginya dengan lucu.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu atau bayi kita, sayang. Sudah tidurlah. Kau dan bayi kita pasti sudah lelah" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyelipkan lengan kirinya dibawah leher Sungmin, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"_Jaljayo_ _Appa_" bisik Sungmin sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa memandang Kyuhyun karena keduanya sudah memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas perut buncit Sungmin yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"_Jaljayo Eomma, jaljayo aegi_" bisik Kyuhyun menjawab ucapan Sungmin tadi. Terasa olehnya bayi di dalam perut Sungmin sedikit bergerak, seolah mengerti ucapan dari ayahnya dan ikut mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau masih belum mau cuti, Sungmin-ah? Perutmu sudah besar begitu, apa tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Heechul ketika ia dan kedua bayi kembarnya berkunjung menemui Sungmin di tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu hendak menemui Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, tapi ternyata Siwon dan lainnya sedang berada di ruang steril. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia masuk ke dalam ruang steril itu, tapi kedua bayi mungilnya tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke dalam ruang pembuatan formula itu karena banyak zat kimia disana dan berbagai formula yang tidak baik untuk bayi, sama seperti Sungmin yang dilarang untuk masuk ke ruangan itu selama kehamilannya.

"Belum, _hyung_. Mungkin saat memasuki bulan keenam aku baru cuti. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa baik-baik saja, dan bayiku ini seperti mengerti pekerjaan _eomma_-nya, ia tidak pernah menggangguku selama bekerja. Sesekali memang menendang, tapi hanya seperti mengajak bermain" ucap Sungmin sambil bermain dengan bayi Jieun yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sementara Heechul menggendong Joowon yang sedang menyusu pada _eomma_-nya, Jieun justru begitu nyaman bersandar pada tubuh Sungmin. Bahkan bayi mungil itu sesekali menggumam tidak jelas namun dapat membuat Sungmin tersenyum cerah.

Sungmin dan Heechul terus berbincang, beberapa kali Sungmin bertanya perihal kehamilan pada Heechul. Ia juga bertanya tentang proses melahirkan pada Heechul, padahal Kyuhyun sudah sering bercerita padanya tentang melahirkan dari artikel-artikel yang dibaca kekasihnya itu. Tapi menurut Sungmin lebih baik bertanya langsung pada orang yang sudah menjalani prosesnya dari pada percaya pada artikel-artikel tersebut, karena belum tentu orang yang menulis artikel itu sudah pernah melahirkan. Ditambah lagi ini adalah kehamilan pria yang berbeda dengan kehamilan pada umumnya.

"Kalau aku sudah mulai cuti nanti, aku bolehkan mengunjungimu di apartemen? Aku pasti bosan kalau harus menunggu seharian sampai Kyuhyun pulang kerja. Kalau aku ke apartemenmu, setidaknya aku bisa belajar cara mengurus anak dan bertanya tentang kehamilan padamu" ucap Sungmin pelan karena bayi di pangkuannya sudah mulai terlelap setelah sibuk bermain sedari tadi. Sepertinya Jieun tertidur karena mendengar Heechul dan Sungmin yang terus berbicara seperti mendongeng untuknya, hingga ia mulai bosan karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain.

"Tentu saja boleh, Minnie-ya. Aku juga senang ada yang menemaniku menjaga Joowon dan Jieun ketika Siwon bekerja. Kadang aku kerepotan sendiri, Joowon kalau menyusu bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, sedangkan Jieun sudah menunggu untuk disusui. Jieun memang tidak pernah menangis ketika ia harus menunggu _oppa_-nya selesai menyusu, tapi kadang aku merasa kasihan melihat Jieun yang selalu mengalah. Padahal Jieun seorang adik, tapi aku merasa Joowon yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang adik" keluh Heechul. Seperti mengerti ucapan _eomma_-nya, Joowon yang ada di gendongan Heechul menggeliat tidak senang dan menunjukkan mimik muka kesal pada Heechul.

"Aigoo, apa Joowon sudah mengerti apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_? Lihat, ia seperti marah padamu" ucap Sungmin ketika Joowon masih menggeliat tidak senang seakan tidak terima pada perkataan _eomma_-nya itu.

"Dia memang selalu seperti ini, Sungmin-ah. Joowonie, _Mommy_ tidak kesal padamu, sayang" ucap Heechul seraya memberikan ciuman di dahi Joowon dan ajaibnya bayi mungil itu kembali tenang dan tidak lagi protes seperti tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat bayi mungil yang belum genap satu bulan itu, tingkahnya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Sungmin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan bayi yang masih dikandungannya kelak.

'_Srekk'_

Pintu ruang kerja Sungmin bergeser kemudian Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Siwon segera duduk disamping Heechul dan mengusap sekilas kepala Joowon yang masih belum terlelap dalam gendongan Heechul.

"Kita makan siang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan menggantungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Eoh, kita pergi sekarang saja" ucap Siwon seraya berdiri, ia mengambil alih Jieun dari gendongan Sungmin dan meletakkan bayi cantik yang terlelap itu ke dalam _stroller_ serta memasangkan _seatbelt_ yang melingkari perut Jieun.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin disusul dengan Heechul yang tetap menggendong Joowon meskipun _stroller_ yang ia gunakan sudah dirancang untuk bayi kembar. Dibelakangnya, Siwon menyusul sambil mendorong _stroller_ berwarna oranye itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan tubuh polosnya pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Sesekali ia mengusap perut buncitnya yang semakin membesar karena usia kandungannya yang telah melewati enam bulan. Beberapa tetes air masih menghiasi tubuhnya karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya setelah Kyuhyun menemaninya berenang tadi siang.

"Jangan terlalu lama, sayang. Nanti kau kedinginan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sekaligus membungkus tubuh basah Sungmin dengan _bathrobe_. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna biru dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya. Selain menemani Sungmin berenang, rupanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin melewatkan momen mandi bersama Sungmin sekaligus menyapa bayi mereka yang mulai aktif menendang.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi yang terasa semakin dingin, kemudian keduanya berhenti di depan tempat tidur mereka. Terusan selutut berwarna _peach_, kaus v-neck abu-abu dan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan sebelum mereka mandi ia letakkan di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang dipakai Sungmin, kemudian ia mengambil terusan selutut itu dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Aksen karet pada perbatasan perut dan dada membuat perut buncit Sungmin semakin kontras terlihat. Selain itu dada Sungmin yang juga membesar seiring dengan tambahan hormon yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat lingkar dada Sungmin terlihat semakin berisi dan padat.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya sendiri dan duduk disamping Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Kyuhyun berganti pakaian sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin ragu. Melihat gelatat Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau kekasihnya itu pasti ingin meminta sesuatu tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya. Terlihat sekali dari tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan, Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya juga saling meremas di depan perut buncitnya.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas perut buncit Sungmin. Semakin besar usia kehamilan Sungmin, semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk menyentuh perut buncit itu.

"Eung. Kita belum beli perlengkapan untuk _uri_ _aegya_" ucap Sungmin pelan sekaligus mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk segera melengkapi perlengkapan untuk bayi mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu. Bahkan hanya untuk meminta dibelikan perlengkapan bayi saja, Sungmin masih malu-malu.

"Ah, aku bahkan hampir lupa untuk membelikan perlengkapan untuk bayi kita. _Mianhae_ _aegya_" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap-usap perut buncit Sungmin seakan meminta maaf pada bayinya. Dari dalam perut Sungmin, bayi mungilnya menendang lembut membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sama-sama merasakannya tertawa bersamaan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke _baby_ _shop_? Atau kita bisa mengubah kamar di sebelah menjadi kamar bayi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat ruangan di sebelah kamarnya itu sangat jarang digunakan. Sebelumnya ruangan itu ingin Kyuhyun gunakan untuk ruang kerjanya dan menyimpan seluruh koleksi buku-bukunya. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun lebih senang membaca buku sebelum tidur, di kamarnya saja sudah ada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi sebagian buku koleksinya. Mungkin ia bisa mengubah ruang tersebut menjadi kamar untuk bayi mereka, lagipula ruang tersebut tidak memiliki banyak _furniture_. Jadi tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memindahkan barang-barang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Kita hanya perlu membeli ranjang bayi dan perlengkapan bayi lainnya. Lalu kita beli lemari untuk pakaian-pakaian bayi dan nanti diletakkan di pojok sana. Lalu ranjang bayinya kita letakkan dekat dengan tempat tidur, la-"

"_Arraseo arraseo_, kita pergi sekarang saja. _Kajja_" ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Tidak apa, kita pergi sekarang saja. Kalau pergi hari ini, mungkin besok seluruh perlengkapan bayinya sudah diantar ke sini, jadi kita sudah bisa mengaturnya sesuai keinginanmu. _Kajja_" ajak Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senang, kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian keduanya tiba di satu-satunya _baby shop_ yang ada di Korea. Sebenarnya _baby shop_ ini baru dibuka sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika berita keberhasilan kehamilan Heechul menyebar di seluruh Korea. Toko dua tingkat dengan nama _'Miracle Baby Shop'_ ini mengusung warna pastel sebagai tema tokonya.

Sungmin yang memang sudah tidak sabar segera melesat masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan menghilang di antara deretan-deretan ranjang bayi dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang sedang melihat sebuah ranjang bayi berwarna putih yang disertai dengan mainan gantung di atasnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, ranjang bayi itu memang cocok jika diletakkan di kamar mereka karena warna putihnya sesuai dengan tema kamar mereka.

"Kau suka yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu tiba di samping Sungmin.

"Aku suka warna dan bentuknya, tapi sepertinya ranjang ini terlalu kecil. Aku ingin ranjang yang bisa digunakan sampai anak kita berusia 2 tahunan atau lebih" jelas Sungmin.

"Kita lihat saja ranjang lainnya, masalah warna bisa kita pesan, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk menjelajahi berbagai ranjang bayi yang ada disana.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa kali, keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli satu set ranjang beserta lemari berwarna putih. Sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin, ranjang tersebut lebih besar dan bisa digunakan sampai anak berusia 3 tahun. Kemudian lemari berwarna putih senada dengan ranjangnya juga bisa dialih fungsikan sebagai meja belajar. Desain yang unik dan membuat Sungmin jatuh hati begitu melihat dua perlengkapan bayi tersebut.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk naik ke lantai dua. Disana terdapat berbagai jenis pakaian bayi serta perlengkapan mandi dan makan. Sungmin yang mulai merasa lelah karena terus berjalan selama hampir 2 jam itu mulai melambatkan langkah kakinya. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa-sofa yang disediakan di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat menyadari nafas Sungmin sedikit memburu.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Mungkin karena tadi aku terlalu semangat" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau ingin kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Kita duduk disini sebentar" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia segera duduk di samping Sungmin. Ia juga memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada bahu serta kaki Sungmin yang terasa kaku. Kyuhyun juga memanggil seorang pegawai disana dan meminta _namja_ ber-_nametag_ 'Kim Minseok' itu untuk membawakan Sungmin air minum.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**-TBC-**

**Jeng jeng! Pregxperiment KyuMin side muncul ^^ Chapter awal masih santai ya, tapi chapter selanjutnya author mau kasih kejutan. Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan HaeHyuk side, bersabarlah ^^v Author masih belum dapet ide yang lebih 'wow' lagi, tapi uda jadi setengah kok. Ditunggu aja ya :) Author juga mau kasih pengumuman kalau untuk 2 minggu ke depan author ga akan upload ff dulu, soalnya author lagi menghadapi UTS. Nanti setelah UTS selesai, minimal 2 minggu lagi author bakal update chap selanjutnya. Bisa jadi langsung author update dua-duanya, atau bisa jadi satu aja.**

**Keep review ya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Pregxperiment (KyuMin's Side)**

**Cast : KyuMin, others**

**Length : 2/?**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Wowwwww, ternyata banyak juga yang masih terima ff ini, gomawo para readers yang tetap membaca dan kasih masukan :) Sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari Author, ini Author kasih Chapter 2 nya..**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Namja_ dengan wajah manis itu duduk bersandar pada kursi empuknya, wajahnya menyiratkan lelah yang mendalam sekalipun pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tidak begitu banyak. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas perut buncitnya yang terlapis _sweater_ rajut berwarna krem. Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya, mencoba mengajak bayinya berbincang karena hari ini bayinya begitu tenang sepertinya ikut merasa lelah seperti dirinya.

"_Aegya_, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa kau juga merasa lelah seperti _eomma_? _Eomma _benar-benar merasa lelah hari ini, padahal _appa_-mu sudah membatasi pekerjaan yang _eomma _lakukan. Apa karena kau semakin besar, hmm?"

_'Dug!'_

Tendangan dari dalam perutnya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari tendangan yang diciptakan bayinya, tendangan yang biasanya begitu kuat kini terasa lemah dan pelan. Seketika rasa panik menyergapnya. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya, Sungmin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sederet angka yang sudah begitu dihafalnya.

_"Yeoboseoyo, chagi-ya"_ suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana terdengar tidak lama setelah Sungmin menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar panik.

_"Nde? Chagi-ya, kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar panik, apa yang terjadi?"_

"Cepatlah kemari. Sekarang!" ucap Sungmin kemudian segera memutuskan panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sungmin kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali berbicara dengan bayinya.

"_Aegya_, _eomma_ harap kau tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu, sayang" ucap Sungmin kembali mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

"_Chagi_, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, eoh? Suaramu terdengar sangat panik tadi, kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun sambil mengecek keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengamit satu tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengecek tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangan kekasihnya itu di atas perut buncitnya, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandang Sungmin bingung.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Coba kau rasakan" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera mengusap-usap perut Sungmin, biasanya jika ia mengusapnya seperti ini, bayi di dalam perut Sungmin akan memberi respon berupa tendangan kuat dari dalam. Tapi kini, setelah beberapa lama mengusap perut Sungmin, tidak ada satu tendanganpun yang menyapa tangannya.

"_Aegya_, ini _appa_. Bergeraklah, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memancing gerakan dari bayinya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan kedua tangannya pada perut Sungmin, mencari-cari gerakan yang ditimbulkan bayinya.

_'Dug!'_

Tendangan pelan dan lemah kembali menyapa perut Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini juga dirasakan langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum senang kini mulai khawatir ketika menyadari tendangan yang diberikan bayinya bukan tendangan yang biasa ia rasakan.

"_Eoh_? Pelan sekali. Karena ini kau memintaku kemari?"

"_Nde_, apa bayi kita baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, Minnie-ya, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu menyadari wajah Sungmin tidak semerona biasanya. Pipi tembamnya yang biasa dihiasi rona merah muda kini terlihat putih pucat, bibirnya yang biasa merah merekah juga terlihat pucat dan kering.

"_Jinjjayo_? Aku memang merasa lelah, tapi kupikir tidak sampai pucat" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang wajahnya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, seharusnya kau memang lebih banyak istirahat. Apalagi kandunganmu sudah melewati enam bulan, seharusnya kau memang sudah cuti. Tapi tadi Siwon _hyung_ sudah memberitahuku minggu depan kau sudah bisa mengambil cutimu karena sudah ada orang yang akan menggantikanmu. _Kajja,_ kau berbaring di sofa saja" ajak Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri dan membawa kekasihnya itu menuju tengah ruangan dimana terletak sofa besar yang tentu saja jauh lebih nyaman untuk Sungmin beristirahat.

Namun baru dua langkah mereka beranjak, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh tubuh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba limbung ke arahnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun memegang erat bahu Sungmin sehingga kekasihnya itu tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Akhss" ringis Sungmin seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Ming, _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Kyuhyun panik namun masih tetap berusaha membawa kekasihnya itu ke sofa di tengah ruangan dan membantu Sungmin duduk di sana.

"Akhs, kepalaku pusing sekali, Kyu" keluh Sungmin masih tetap memijit-mijit kepalanya yang ia rasa pusing.

"Sebaiknya kau diperiksa saja, wajahmu semakin pucat, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun sekaligus kembali memapah Sungmin untuk dibawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan di lantai 2. Sungmin yang memang sudah lemas hanya bisa menuruti ajakan Kyuhyun tanpa menolaknya.

Kini keduanya sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin sudah benar-benar lemas hanya bisa bersandar pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bedecak kesal, entah mengapa lift yang mereka tumpangi terasa lama sekali padahal lift tersebut merupakan lift tercepat dan biasanya tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai satu menit untuk menuju lantai dasar.

_'Ting!'_

Akhirnya suara dentingan lift menandakan mereka telah tiba di lantai 2 dimana tempat pemeriksaan berada. Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya berpapasan dengan Siwon yang hendak masuk ke dalam lift.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah. Eh, Sungmin kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon ketika menyadari Sungmin terlihat tidak sehat dan begitu lemas.

Tanpa diminta, Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin dan membawa _namja _manis itu ke ruang pemeriksaan Jung _uisa_, seorang dokter yang sudah menjadi dokter pribadi Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Tadi Sungmin mengeluh pusing dan lemas" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menarik sebuah kursi roda dan medudukan Sungmin disana kemudian mendorong kursi roda itu ke ruangan Jung _uisa_ yang terletak di lorong ketiga dari enam lorong yang ada.

"Apa anemia-nya kambuh? Sungmin punya riwayat anemia, kan?" tanya Siwon memastikan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan penyakit yang sudah lama ada di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, kau benar, _hyung_. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kalau Sungmin punya riwayat anemia" ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Jung _uisa_!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat dokter yang ia cari hendak keluar dari ruangannya. Untunglah Kyuhyun memanggil dokter tersebut sebelum dokter itu pergi, kalau tidak mereka harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah, Sungmin-ah" sapa dokter dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu.

Kyuhyun segera mempercepat gerakannya mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemas hampir saja terjatuh jika Siwon tidak cepat menahan bahu Sungmin untuk tetap bersandar pada sandaran kursi roda itu.

"Cepat masuklah" ucap Jung _uisa_ begitu ketiganya tiba di depan ruangan dokter itu. Jung _uisa _yang sepertinya sudah mengerti ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin segera menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuh lemas Sungmin di atas ranjang pemeriksaan dan membiarkan Jung _uisa _menangani kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memperhatikan gerakan gesit Jung _uisa_ dalam memeriksa Sungmin, dokter itu terlihat menusukkan jarum infuse ke punggung tangan Sungmin dan memberikan beberapa suntikan tambahan pada tabung infuse.

Setelah itu Jung _uisa_ meninggalkan Sungmin dan beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana bersama Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Sungmin baik-baik saja, hanya anemia-nya kambuh dan ia kelelahan. Sebaiknya Sungmin cuti dulu dari pekerjaannya, apalagi kehamilannya sudah lewat enam bulan" ucap Jung _uisa_ sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan kandungannya, _uisa_?" tanya Kyuhyun teringat keadaan bayinya tadi yang juga lemah.

"Bayi kalian baik-baik saja. Memang sedikit lemah, tapi itu karena faktor kelelahan yang dirasakan Sungmin berdampak pada bayi kalian. Tapi tidak ada yang serius. Biarkan Sungmin istirahat disini, kau juga boleh menemaninya disini. Setelah cairan infuse-nya habis, langsung antarkan Sungmin pulang. Nanti kuberikan resep vitamin penambah darah dan penguat kandungan untuk Sungmin" ucap Jung _uisa _kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih berada di ruangan Jung _uisa_, mereka sedang berbincang mengenai cutinya Sungmin dan orang yang akan menggantikan Sungmin nanti. Cairan infuse Sungmin sudah habis sejak 15 menit lalu, bahkan jarum infuse-nya sudah dicabut tapi Sungmin yang masih terlelap membuat Kyuhyun enggan membangunkan kelinci manis itu. Sehingga mereka terpaksa menunggu disana lebih lama lagi sampai Sungmin terbangun. Jung _uisa _juga sudah memberikan dua botol vitamin yang tadi ia janjikan.

"_Hyung_, kalau Sungmin ambil cuti sekarang apa tidak masalah? Bukankah kau bilang penggantinya baru akan datang minggu depan?"

"Tidak akan menjadi masalah. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan keponakan kecilku itu. Urusan pekerjaan Sungmin bisa kutangani bersama Donghae sampai penggantinya datang"

"Eunghh" lenguhan Sungmin membuat kedua _namja_ itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan medekati Sungmin yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Enghh Kyuhhh" lenguh Sungmin sekali lagi disertai dengan panggilan untuk kekasihnya.

"_Ne_, _chagi_. Aku disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin.

"Tidak, kepalaku tidak pusing lagi. Eh, Wonnie, kau juga disini?" ucap Sungmin saat menyadari sosok pria lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Kyu, segera antarkan Sungmin pulang. Lebih nyaman istirahat di rumah" ucap Siwon.

"Eoh, kau benar _hyung_. _Kajja_ Ming, kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin bangkit duduk.

"Eh, tunggu. Kita pulang? Lalu pekerjaanku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ne Sungmin-ah. Mulai hari ini kau sudah bisa mengambil cutimu sampai melahirkan nanti. Urusan pekerjaanmu serahkan saja pada kami" ucap Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk memapah Sungmin berdiri.

"Tapi Siwonnie, itu merepotkanmu. Pekerjaanmu juga sudah menumpuk" ucap Sungmin tidak enak.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Aku lebih baik direpotkan dengan pekerjaanmu dari pada melihat keponakan kecilku ini sakit lagi. Cha, jaga baik-baik bayi kecil ini. Jangan sampai sakit lagi" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap perut buncit Sungmin.

"Gomawo Siwonnie" ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri" sahut Siwon sambil mengantarkan keduanya menuju tempat parkir.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Siwon _hyung_" pamit Kyuhyun sambil mengamit lengan Sungmin.

"_Nde_, hati-hati di jalan Kyu, Minnie"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kyu, kenalkan ini Kim Ryeowook. Dia yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Sungmin sampai masa cuti Sungmin selesai" ucap Siwon sambil memperkenalkan seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh mungilnya yang berdiri di samping Siwon.

"_A_-_anyeonghaseyo_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" ucap _namja_ bernama Ryeowook itu dengan gugup.

"_Nde_, Ryewook-_ssi_, sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa bertanya padaku atau Siwon _hyung_. Kami berada dalam satu divisi yang sama denganmu, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan" ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"B-baiklah Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_, kau terlihat sangat gugup. Apa karena ini hari pertamamu bekerja?" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ah, n-_ne_. Ini memang pengalaman pertama untukku. Untuk itu mohon bantuannya Siwon-_ssi_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

"_Arraseo_, kau tenang saja. Kami akan siap membantumu Ryeowook-_ssi_. Sekarang kau akan Kyuhyun antarkan ke ruanganmu. Kyu, antarkan Ryeowook-_ssi_ ke ruangannya" ucap Siwon yang diakhiri dengan perintah untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan kemudian berbalik arah dan meminta Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan yang dulu ditempati Sungmin.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, ini ruanganmu. Kalau kau perlu bantuan kau bisa menemuiku di ruanganku. Ruanganku terletak lorong ketiga sebelah kiri dari sini, kau juga bisa menemui Siwon _hyung_ di ruangannya di ruang paling ujung di lorong terakhir. Semoga kau betah bekerja disini, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu"

"_Nde_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya" ucap Ryeowook dan kembali membungkukan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman kecil kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin -atau sekarang menjadi ruangan Ryeowook- dan kembali ke ruang kerja miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel tipis dari saku celananya dan membuka aplikasi pesan, ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di layar sentuh ponsel tersebut dan mengirim pesan singkat itu untuk kekasihnya.

[_Chagi, kau sedang apa? Rasanya bosan sekali bekerja tanpamu _:(]

_'Bip!'_

Tidak sampai 15 detik, pesan balasan dari Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Diiringi dengan senyum lembut, Kyuhyun membuka dan membaca pesan dari kekasih cantiknya itu.

[_Aku sedang melakukan senam hamil _:)_ Kau bosan bekerja tanpaku? Kupikir kau justru lebih senang karena aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi. Kudengar dari Siwonnie hari ini penggantiku itu sudah datang. Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia masih sangat muda? Kudengar ia lulusan termuda dari Seoul University dan ini pengalaman pertama untuknya. Kau pasti senang bisa menebar pesonamu _;)]

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng kecil ketika menangkap nada cemburu dari pesan yang dikirim Sungmin untuknya, padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun perihal Ryeowook. Dengan iseng, Kyuhyun membalas pesan Sungmin dengan sedikit menggodanya.

[_Kau benar, chagi. Penggantimu itu masih sangat muda, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak bisa lagi menebar pesona sembarangan, karena seluruh pesonku telah kau miliki. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau Ryeowook tidak jatuh hati padaku. Kau harus mengakui, kekasihmu ini memiliki kadar ketampanan di luar batas, sekalipun pesona yang kumiliki sudah kau hisap seluruhnya_]

Selesai mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju ruang kerja miliknya. Tidak sampai 5 langkah, ponsel di tangannya kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan lagi sebuah pesan singkat, tapi sebuah panggilan telepon dari Sungmin yang tertera di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeobs-"

"_Yaa! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melihatku kesal, eoh?! Awas saja kalau kau berani mendekati namja itu, tidak akan kuizinkan kau menyentuh bayiku lagi!"_

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan kencang Sungmin, ia bahkan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan Sungmin begitu kencang.

"Chagi, kau jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ingat bayi kita, tidak baik jika berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Bayi kita bisa mendengarnya, kau mau bayi kita menganggap _eomma_-nya adalah seorang _namja_ yang galak, _eoh_?"

"_M-mwo? Jadi menurutmu aku ini namja yang galak. K-kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Lihat saja, aku akan segera ke sana dan mencincangmu dan menjadikanmu makanan untuk Choco!" _ancaman Sungmin terdengar seperti lelucon untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetap merasa Sungmin sangat menggemaskan.

"Yaa, _chagi_. Kenapa membawa-bawa peliharaan ikan asin itu, _eoh_? Aku tidak sudi menjadi santapan Choco. Aku lebih senang kalau kau yang 'menyantapku'. Kau mengerti kan? Bagaimana? Kau mau? Apa malam ini bisa kita lakukan? Kebetulan sudah lama sekali, _chagi_. Apa perlu kau kubelikan _lingerie_ untuk orang hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali menggoda dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kemarahan Sungmin.

"_K-kau benar-benar.. Awas saja, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana!"_ putus Sungmin kemudian segera menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Y-ya _chagi_, Ming? _Yeoboseoyo_.. Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin terlihat terburu-buru. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja hamil berwarna krem yang dipadukan dengan celana _legging _hitam panjang yang menutupi kakinya yang mulai membengkak. Persetan dengan senam hamil yang tidak jadi ia lakukan, semua karena kekasih evilnya yang terus menggodanya tadi, padahal seharusnya hari ini ia mulai melakukan senam hamil seperti anjuran dokter. Seharusnya ia sudah melakukan itu sejak lama, tapi selama ini ia sibuk bekerja sehingga ia tidak ada waktu luang untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Dan sekarang, saat ia memiliki banyak waktu luang, kekasihnya justru membuatnya menggagalkan acara senam hamil hari ini.

"_Aegya_, ayo kita beri pelajaran untuk _appa_. _Eomma _kesal sekali dengan _appa_-mu itu" adu Sungmin pada bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Sembari mengusap-usap perut buncitnya, Sungmin segera keluar dari apartemen dan menuju lift yang ada di ujung lorong. Sungmin menekan tombol 'L' yang tertera di dinding lift, ia memutuskan untuk turun di _lobby_ utama apartemen dan menggunakan jasa taxi untuk mengantarnya menuju S.I.O.H. Jika biasanya ia akan mengendarai mobil miliknya sendiri, belakangan ini Sungmin lebih memilih memakai taxi atau meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya kemanapun ia pergi. Semua ini ia lakukan untuk keselamatan bayi di kandungannya.

Sesampainya di _lobby_, Sungmin segera keluar dari pintu utama apartemen dan segera memasuki salah satu taxi yang berjejer di sana. Hanya dengan menujukkan kartu identitas S.I.O.H, sopir taxi itu segera mengerti dan melajukan mobil berwarna hitam itu menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, Sungmin tiba di S.I.O.H dan segera masuk ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun di lantai 9. Sungmin kembali berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift, tidak peduli dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena dipaksa berjalan cepat sejak tadi, Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift dan keluar dari tabung kaca itu ketika tiba di lantai yang ia tuju.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku kesal hari ini, kau bahkan mengacaukan acara senamku tadi. Rasakan ini!" teriak Sungmin begitu ia tiba di ruangan Kyuhyun, ia segera melontarkan pukulan-pukulan yang cukup kencang pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

_'Bug! Bug! Bug!'_

"Y-ya _chagi_, hentikan. Aw.. Aww.. Hey, hentikan Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit akibat pukulan yang diberikan Sungmin di tubuhnya. Ia segera menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin kembali melanjutkan serangan-serangan yang membabi-buta itu.

"Eoh, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghajarmu dengan kau menahan tanganku ini?" Sungmin bersiap mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Kyuhyun namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasa perut bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu ketika ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan kencang tadi.

"M-Ming? _Gwaenchanha_? Kau tidak main-main, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik ketika melihat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dengan posisi badan yang membungkuk seakan merasakan sesuatu pada perutnya.

"K-Kyu perutku" lirih Sungmin ketika ngilu yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun segera memapah Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya sementara dirinya berlutut di depan Sungmin dan mengusap perut buncit Sungmin.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau hampir saja mencelakakan bayi kita. Lagipula mana ada seorang yang sedang hamil menendang-nendang sepertimu tadi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kesal karena tindakan gegabah Sungmin tadi.

"Ish, kenapa kau memarahiku? Ini semua kan karenamu. Kalau kau tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal gegabah itu. Sudah jangan pegang perutku lagi, bayiku tidak mau dipegang-pegang olehmu" kesal Sungmin sambil menampik tangan Kyuhyun dari perutnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, Ming. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau tindakanmu tadi hampir mencelakakan bayi kita. Perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan meskipun ia sendiri dapat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tidak lagi meringis seperti tadi.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin singkat. Nada ketus terdengar jelas dari satu kata yang ia ucapkan, namun Kyuhyun memaklumi itu karena ia sendiri sadar hampir saja memarahi Sungmin tadi. Toh, dari awal memang ia yang salah karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak hanya untuk mengerjai Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_, sekarang kau mau kuantar pulang atau tetap disini, hmm?"

"_Mwo_?! Kau menyuruhku pulang? Kau tidak senang aku disini? Ah, pasti kau sengaja menyuruhku pulang supaya kau bisa berduaan dengan Kim itu kan?! K-Kau benar-benar keterlaluan.. hiks.. Aku membencimu!"

"H-hey, kenapa kau menangis. Ssshh _uljima_. Aku kan hanya bertanya kau mau kuantar pulang atau tetap disini. Ya sudah, kau disini saja. Temani aku bekerja hari ini, hm? _Otte_? Sshh _uljima.. uljima_"

"hiks.. kau membuatku ke-kesal hikss.. Aku membencimu.. hikss hikss.. Tapi a-aku akan tetap disini" ucap Sungmin dengan isak tangisnya. Kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar putusan Sungmin untuk tetap disini sekalipun sedari tadi kekasihnya itu sudah berteriak-teriak membenci dirinya, tapi ia menahan tawanya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah baru di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang masih berlutut di depan Sungmin, ia memutari meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi di seberang Sungmin. Kemudian tangannya menarik _tablet_ yang tadi ia gunakan sebelum Sungmin datang dan menghajarnya. Sungmin sendiri ikut mengambil _tablet_ lain yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kyuhyun memang terbiasa membawa dua _tablet_ sekaligus, yang sekarang ini sedang dipakainya adalah _tablet_ khusus untuknya bekerja. Didalamnya berisi file-file penting beserta data-data yang biasa dikirimkan oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan dunia. Sedangkan _tablet_ yang kini ada di tangan Sungmin adalah _tablet_ yang biasa mereka-khususnya Kyuhyun-gunakan untuk bermain game. Didalamnya berisi berbagai macam game yang biasa mereka mainkan, dan baru-baru ini Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa game bertema '_Baby Care'_ untuk membantu mereka mengurus bayi mereka kelak. Walaupun hanya sebatas permainan, tapi permainan-permainan itu dapat menambah pengetahuan mereka.

"Letakkan di atas meja, Ming. Radiasinya tidak baik untuk tubuhmu dan bayi kita" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari file yang sedang ia baca. Sungmin segera meletakkan _tablet_ yang dari tadi ia sandarkan di perutnya ke atas meja.

"Padahal ia tidak melihatnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang kulakukan. Apa baru-baru ini mereka menemukan formula untuk menanamkan mata ketiga" bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengarmu Cho Sungmin"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ia segera mengunci mulutnya dan kembali fokus pada game yang ia mainkan. Sepasang kekasih itu terlarut pada _gadget _yang ada di hadapan masing-masing. Sungmin sibuk dengan game-nya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk membaca filenya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hoammmm.. _Morning,_ _appa_" sapa Sungmin saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun sejak tadi, bahkan sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru dongker dan celana panjang hitamnya, segera mendekati Sungmin dan membantu kekasihnya itu untuk duduk bersandar.

"_Morning_ _too_, _eomma_" sapa Kyuhyun yang dilanjutkan dengan kecupan singkat di dahi serta perut Sungmin.

"_Cha_, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Habiskan" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat nampan yang ia letakkan di atas nakas dan meletakkannya di samping Sungmin.

"Eh, kau sudah rapi. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengunyah potongan _sandwich_ yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun. Walau hanya sekedar roti isi, tapi Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan asupan gizi di dalamnya. Terlihat dari potongan daging tuna yang cukup tebal dengan telur mata sapi serta irisan tomat dan beberapa helai selada segar. Tidak lupa _mayonnaise_ dan saus tomat yang bersatu di dalamnya kemudian ditutup dengan dua tangkup roti gandum yang sehat. Memang makanan yang pas untuk sarapan.

"Sekarang hampir setengah sembilan, sayang" sahut Kyuhyun yang sedang berupaya memasang dasi di kerah kemeja yang dipakainya.

"_Mwo_? Setengah sembilan? Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Kyu. Lihat, kau hampir terlambat. Ck, lima menit lagi aku siap" ucap Sungmin sambil berupaya turun dari tempat tidur. _Sandwich_ yang baru ia habiskan seperempatnya ia campakkan begitu saja di atas piring.

"Ya, Ming. Kau mau ikut lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum kekasihnya itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, Kyuuuuu" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi yang kemudian hanya terdengar suara guyuran air dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya bergeleng kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tempat tidur, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk Siwon yang mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Kyuhyun menarik dasinya kasar dan melemparnya begitu saja, ia membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja yang ia pakai dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku.

'_Bip'_

Sebuah nada pesan masuk terdengar dari ponsel yang masih ia genggam, dibukanya pesan yang ternyata dari Siwon yang meng-iya-kan pesan darinya tadi. Setelahnya Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke tempat tidur.

Ada yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin hari ini.

.

.

"Syukurlah belum terlambat. _Kajja_ _kajja_" ucap Sungmin begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian. Tetesan air yang masih menetes dari rambut sebahunya ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Eoh, Kyu, kenapa kau membuka dasimu? Ck, cepat pakai lagi. Lalu kita segera berangkat" ucap Sungmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di pinggir ranjang dengan pakaian yang sudah kusut.

"Aku tidak jadi kerja hari ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi meja rias. Ia sendiri duduk di atas meja dan mengeringkan rambut Sungmin yang masih basah dengan handuk yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak jadi kerja?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Ming. Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan waktu luangmu untuk melakukan kegiatan lain selain mengikutiku bekerja?"

Sungmin mendelik tidak senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengikuti _namja_ itu bekerja.

"Kau tidak suka aku menemanimu bekerja?" tanya Sungmin tajam. Sungmin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun dengan cara memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki. Untung saja kursi tersebut merupakan kursi beroda, sehingga Sungmin tidak akan jatuh karena berat tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah ketika menyadari Sungmin kembali salah paham dengan perkataannya. _Namja_ arogan itu turun dari meja rias yang ia duduki dan berlutut di depan Sungmin yang masih duduk. Ia mengunci pergerakan Sungmin dengan memegang erat kursi yang ditempati kekasihnya itu.

"Ming, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku bukannya tidak senang kau menemaniku atau apa, aku hanya ingin kau memanfaatkan waktu liburmu dengan hal lain. Bukankah dokter bilang kau harus melakukan senam hamil? Sekarang coba kau pikirkan, sejak mengambil cuti apa kau sudah pernah sekali saja melakukan senam hamil? Tidak kan? Selama cuti kau selalu ikut denganku bekerja. Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku bekerja, kau takut aku selingkuh? Begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendapat ceramah panjang dari Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi memang benar, tidak ada satupun yang meleset termasuk ketakutannya akan Kyuhyun untuk berselingkuh.

Melihat gelagat Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu semua yang ia katakan tadi benar adanya. Sungmin takut dirinya selingkuh meskipun hal itu tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah memiliki seorang _namja_ yang sangat luar biasa yang sedang mengandung anaknya kini. Untuk apa ia mencari kesenangan lain di luar sana jika Sungmin tidak akan pernah habis untuk dinikmati.

"Dengar, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun di luar sana. Jangankan berselingkuh, tertarik dengan merekapun tidak akan pernah kulakukan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk lambang '_peace'_ sebagai bentuk ikrar janjinya untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya itu hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya saling menerpa wajah mereka, merasakan hangat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Mata ini, mata yang sekarang kau lihat adalah milikmu, sehingga apapun yang aku lihat, aku hanya akan melihat dirimu"

"Bibir ini, bibir ini juga milikmu. Apapun kata yang keluar dari bibir ini, hanya padamu bibir ini berani berucap cinta"

"Telinga ini juga milikmu. Seberapapun banyaknya suara yang kudengar, hanya suaramulah yang paling jelas di telingaku"

"Kaki ini juga milikmu. Sejauh apa aku melangkah, kaki ini akan membawaku kembali padamu"

"Hati ini, hati ini juga milikmu. Karena hanya dirimu yang tersimpan baik di dalamnya"

"Nafas ini, nafas yang sekarang menerpa wajahmu. Ini juga milikmu, sampai kapanpun kau yang akan merasakan hembusan nafasku sedekat ini bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi"

Sepasang mata bening milik Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan lembut Kyuhyun yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun, memeluk kekasihnya itu erat seakan menyalurkan permintaan maafnya karena sempat meragukan perasaan cinta Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang membuncit sehingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di depannya.

"_Saranghae_" bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pinggiran telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membalas perkataan Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Hanya gerakan bibirnya yang terbaca oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengosongkan satu hari setiap minggunya selain hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk menemanimu. _Cha_, sekarang katakan apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini. Kita pergi berbelanja pakaian bayi? Ah, atau kau mau kita mencari tempat senam hamil yang nyaman? Katakan padaku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Tangannya menyelipkan helaian rambut Sungmin yang jatuh ke belakang telinga kekasihnya.

"Kyu, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau sudah menyadarkanku, sekarang aku tidak akan berpikiran negative lagi tentangmu"

"Tidak, aku sudah katakan pada Siwon _hyung_ dan ia menyetujuinya. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau bersiap karena aku akan membawamu ke tempat senam hamil terbaik di Korea Selatan"

Sungmin hanya mengikuti ajakan Kyuhyun dan segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan bantuan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, ia menyiapkan beberapa potong pakaian ganti untuknya setelah selesai senam hamil nanti. Ia juga mengambil susu hamil dalam kemasan kecil agar mudah ia bawa kemana-mana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barang yang tadi ia siapkan ke dalam tas besar miliknya. Sambil menenteng tas besar itu, Kyuhyun membantunya berjalan keluar kamar dan membawanya menuju mobil yang terparkir di _basement_ apartemen. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mobil tersebut melesat meninggalkan kawasan apartemen mewah itu membelah keramaian kota Seoul.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Maaf ya kalau Author update-nya kelamaan, setelah dua minggu menghadapi UTS sekarang Author bisa lanjutin ff ini dan semoga memuaskan untuk readers sekalian. Keep review ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pregxperiment (KyuMin's Side)**

**Cast : KyuMin, others**

**Length : 3/?**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Miannnnnnnn, Author lupa kasih rate M tapi ga ada adegan NC-nya. Chapter ini Author kasih NC nyaaa^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka berdua tiba di sebuah tempat pijat hamil yang baru saja dibuka pekan lalu. Tempatnya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, sekitar tiga jam perjalanan darat. Tempat yang diberi nama _'Heaven's Pregnant Massage'_ ini berada di sekitar perbatasan Seoul dengan Busan. Tempatnya dirancang bersuhu sejuk dengan berbagai macam tanaman buatan yang sangat indah dan menyerupai bentuk aslinya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat, petunjuk di iklan sama dengan papan nama itu" sahut Sungmin sambil menunjukkan papan nama di depan tempat parkir dengan petunjuk yang terpampang di iklan _online_ yang ia baca.

"Ya sudah, coba kita masuk dulu"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah tas cukup besar yang ia bawa dari mobil, sebenarnya untuk pijat hamil seperti ini hanya perlu membawa beberapa pasang baju ganti untuk Sungmin. Tapi entah mengapa, pada iklan tersebut dituliskan bahwa keduanya wajib membawa baju ganti masing-masing.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan arsitektur tradisional khas Korea atau biasa disebut _hanok_. Di depan rumah tersebut terpasang papan nama bertuliskan '_Administrasi & Pendaftaran_'. Sepertinya rumah tersebut untuk mendaftarkan diri sebelum melakukan pijat hamil. Setelah mengisi formulir pendaftaran dan memilih paket pijat, keduanya diantar oleh seorang wanita tua berusia sekitar 70 tahunan namun masih terlihat sehat. Wanita tersebut menggunakan _hanbok _berwarna coklat muda, sesuai dengan tema rumah ini.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti wanita tersebut keluar dari tempat administrasi itu. Mereka terus berjalan menuju belakang rumah tersebut yang ternyata masih terdapat puluhan _hanok_ bertema senada yang berdiri kokoh di atas rumput hijau yang dipangkas rapi. Setiap _hanok_ tersebut dilengkapi dengan jalan bebatuan serta jembatan-jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan _hanok_ satu dengan lainnya. Setiap _hanok_ dikelilingi oleh sungai-sungai kecil dengan air biru yang jernih dan ikan-ikan cantik berenang di dalamnya.

"Wowww, indah sekali" takjub Sungmin begitu matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang indah ini. Ia berhenti sejenak di tengah jembatan kayu dan melihat warna-warni ikan yang berenang-renang di sungai di bawahnya.

"Ini tempat pesanan kalian. Silakan mengganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang telah kami siapkan di dalam" suara wanita tua itu mengintrupsi Sungmin yang masih asik memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Apa saya juga harus mengganti pakaian, _Halmeoni_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Nde_. Kalian berdua harus mengganti pakaian. Semua yang kalian butuhkan sudah ada di dalam. Silakan masuk"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan wanita tua itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional yang baru mereka sadari berukuran lebih besar dari rumah di sekitarnya. Hanya ada dua rumah yang berukuran sama dengan rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati. Satu yang sekarang mereka tempati, satu lagi ada sekitar 20 meter di belakang rumah ini.

Di dalam _hanok_ tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari kayu yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan, sebuah _futon_ besar yang sudah digelar dan dua buah meja kayu berbeda ukuran. Meja berukuran kecil diletakkan merapat ke dinding kiri, sedangkan meja dengan ukuran lebih besar diletakkan di tengah ruangan lengkap dengan empat buah bantal untuk alas duduk yang mengelilinginya. Di atas meja kayu kecil tersebut terdapat dua lipatan _hanbok_ dengan warna serupa, coklat muda dan coklat tua. Di sudut lainnya terdapat sebuah bak berukuran super besar, dengan beraneka sabun berjejer sampingnya. Bak tersebut berbentuk seperti _bathtub _yang dapat menampung dua orang dewasa sekaligus, namun terbuat dari kayu.

Sepertinya bak kayu tersebut digunakan untuk membilas tubuh setelah pijat karena lantai di sekitar bak kayu tersebut dibuat berbeda dengan lantai lainnya. Lantai di sekitar bak kayu tersebut seperti rerumputan kering yang tentu saja dapat menyerap air lebih cepat dibanding lantai kayu yang sekarang mereka pijak. Hanya saja tidak ada tirai atau apapun yang membatasi area 'kamar mandi' itu dengan area lainnya dalam ruangan ini.

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian dapat membunyikan lonceng ini" ucap wanita tua itu kemudian ia meletakkan lonceng kecil berwarna emas ke atas meja kecil dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyu, ganti pakaianmu dengan ini" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan sebuah _hanbok_ coklat tua untuk Kyuhyun, sedangkan dirinya mengambil _hanbok_ dengan warna coklat muda. Tidak sulit memakai _hanbok_ tersebut, karena ternyata _hanbok_ yang diberikan sangat berbeda dengan _hanbok_ yang dikenakan wanita tadi. _Hanbok_ yang Kyuhyun pakai hanya berupa sebuah celana kain panjang dengan jubah besar sebagai atasannya. Sama seperti yang Sungmin kenakan, hanya saja Sungmin memakai rok besar bukan celana seperti yang Kyuhyun pakai. Mungkin lebih memudahkan untuk perut buncitnya saat melakukan pijat hamil nanti.

[_Selamat datang di Heaven's Pregnant Massage, Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee. Silakan menempati futon yang sudah kami sediakan. Untuk Tuan Lee, anda dipersilakan berbaring di atas futon tersebut._]

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dilihatnya sebuah layar kertas besar yang turun dari atap _hanok_ menampilkan sebuah video. Dalam video tersebut, terdapat seorang wanita berusia 50 tahunan dan sebuah boneka peraga dengan perut besar yang menyerupai perut orang hamil.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuruti wanita yang berbicara di video tersebut. Sungmin segera berbaring di atas _futon_ dibantu Kyuhyun. Posisi _futon_ yang yang sangat rendah menyulitkan dirinya untuk berbaring tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jangankan untuk berbaring, untuk duduk saja Sungmin sudah kesulitan.

[_Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Baek Jun-Hee. Saya yang akan menjadi instruktur pijat disini. Saya akan membacakan beberapa peraturan di Heaven's Pregnant Massage ini._]

[_Pertama, saya disini hanya sebagai instruktur pijat. Anda dapat mengikuti pijat yang saya ajarkan melalui video ini. Sesuai dengan paket yang anda pilih, Tuan Cho diperkenankan untuk membantu Tuan Lee dalam beberapa gerakan._]

"Ming, paket apa yang kau pilih tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mendengar peraturan pertama yang dibaca oleh Nyonya Baek.

"Hmm, aku tidak benar-benar membacanya. _Halmeoni _itu menjelaskan terlalu panjang, jadi aku memilih apa yang terakhir kali kudengar. Kalau tidak salah namanya _Full Body Massage_"

[_Kedua, sesuai harga yang telah dibayarkan, anda mendapat kesempatan untuk menginap disini selama tiga hari. Semua kebutuhan selama tiga hari sudah termasuk ke dalam harga yang tertera. Jika sebelum tiga hari anda sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, kami tidak dapat mengembalikan uang yang sudah anda bayar. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberikan beberapa jenis minyak pijat untuk anda._]

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Nyonya Baek.

[_Baiklah, pijat hamil sudah siap kita mulai. Tuan Lee, anda boleh melepaskan jubah tersebut atau hanya melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya saja._]

Sungmin menuruti perkataan Nyonya Baek, ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat _hanbok_-nya. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos oleh mata Kyuhyun.

[_Tuan Cho, duduklah di samping Tuan Lee. Duduk seperti yang saya lakukan sekarang. Tahap pertama dalam pijat ini adalah untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku di sekitar leher dan pundak. Tuan Cho, papan kayu di samping anda dapat dibuka. Geser ke kanan untuk membukanya. Di sana terdapat berbagai macam minyak untuk pijat dengan berbagai aroma. Anda dapat memilih salah satunya atau membiarkan Tuan Lee yang memilihnya._]

Kyuhyun mengikuti petunjuk dari Nyonya Baek, ia menggeser papan kayu yang sekilas sama seperti lantai kayu itu, hanya saja berwarna lebih tua dengan lapisan mengkilap.

"Ming, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan berbotol-botol minyak pijat tersebut. Ada sekitar 20 botol yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, semuanya beraroma natural seperti bunga dan buah-buahan. Sungmin memilih-milih sekilas lalu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada minyak beraroma _vanilla_. Aromanya tidak terlalu kuat namun dapat menenangkan suasana.

[_Tuan Cho, silakan mengikuti seperti yang saya lakukan._]

Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan Nyonya Baek di video. Nyonya Baek memijat bagian bahu boneka tersebut dari perpotongan leher sampai pundak bagian bawahnya, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan seksama.

[_Bagian ini dapat dilakukan selama 5 menit. Jika dirasa perlu, Tuan Cho dapat menambahkan minyak pijat lagi._]

"Sakit tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatan memijatnya.

"Tidak, ini enak sekali. Pundakku benar-benar terasa pegal sebelumnya" sahut Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun memang memijatnya dengan sedikit kencang, tapi itu justru membuat Sungmin lebih nyaman karena bahunya yang biasa terasa kaku kini menjadi lebih rileks.

[_Masih sama seperti gerakan yang tadi, hanya saja Tuan Lee harus duduk seperti ini. Dan Tuan Cho duduk di belakang Tuan Lee._]

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk, Sungmin memang mulai kesulitan untuk mengambil beberapa gerakan. Seperti bangun dari tidur atau bangkit dari posisi duduk dan sebaliknya, ia memerlukan bantuan dari Kyuhyun. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba tidak baik untuk kandungannya karena dapat menimbulkan guncangan dan membahayakan bayi mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai memijat bahu Sungmin dari belakang, ia menurunkan _hanbok_ yang dipakai Sungmin sebatas dadanya saja.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh Kyuhhh nghhh" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya ketika tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke puncak dadanya yang membesar. Setelah melewati sekitar 30 menit untuk memijat bahu, tangan serta pinggangnya, Nyonya Baek membawa mereka ke tahap yang lebih intim. Sebelumnya Nyonya Baek sudah menjelaskan tiga tahap dalam pijat ini, pertama untuk peregangan otot yang tadi sudah mereka lakukan. Tahap kedua untuk melancarkan persalinan dan menyusui yang berarti memijat di sekitar perut, jalur lahir dan dada. Dan tahap terakhir untuk proses perileksan tubuh yang akan dilanjutkan dengan berendam di dalam bak.

[_Pijat dada Tuan Lee dari samping menuju tengah, kemudian dari bawah sampai ke tengah. Pijat juga dari bawah ketiak sampai ke tengah dada. Begitu seterusnya dilakukan sampai 15 menit ke depan._]

Kyuhyun tetap memijat kedua dada Sungmin yang bahkan kini lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya, ia berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi meskipun desahan Sungmin cukup membuat keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"Nghhh oouuuhhh sshhh Kyuuuhh ahh terusshh-kannnhh"

"Minggh, ak-akuuhh tidak tahan mendengar desahanmuuhh nghhh" bisik Kyuhyun.

_Well_, posisi Kyuhyun masih duduk di belakang Sungmin. Ia menusupkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Sungmin dan memijat dada Sungmin sesuai dengan arahan Nyonya Baek. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kejantanannya mulai berdiri di dalam celana yang ia kenakan, untung saja celana tersebut sangat longgar dan besar sehingga adik kecilnya tidak sesak di dalam sana.

[_Selanjutnya pijat secara lembut dada bagian atas seperti ini. Kemudian pilin kedua putingnya dari areola sampai ke ujung puting. Kemudian berikan hentakan kecil ke arah puting seperti ini. Hal ini dapat merangsang ASI yang mulai diproduksi. Sehingga saat melahirkan nanti, asi sudah tertampung di dalam dada anda dan dapat segera menyusui._]

"Ahhh ahhhh Kyuuuuhhhhhhh"

Tangan Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menusuk-nusuk belahan bokongnya.

"Ohhh ohhhhh Mingghhhh" kaget Kyuhyun ketika secara tiba-tiba penisnya yang cukup menegang dicengkram erat oleh Sungmin.

"Arrrgghh Kyuuuhhhh aaaaahhhhh ngghhh" Sungmin ikut berteriak karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kyuhyun menarik kedua putingnya secara tidak sengaja.

Tanpa ragu, Sungmin mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut karena tangannya langsung disapa oleh adik kecil Kyuhyun tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Kyuhh, aahhh ka-kauhhh tidak ngghhh pa-pakaiiihhh mmmhhhh ahhh ce-hhh-lana dalam aahhhh"

'_Slrrpppp_'

"Jangan pikir ak-khuu tidak tahu kau juga sama, sayanghhh" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghisap daun telinga Sungmin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun melepaskan dada kanan Sungmin dan turun menyentuh penis Sungmin yang juga sudah tegak di dalam sana. Bahkan Sungmin sudah meneteskan _precum_-nya yang terlihat dari rok besar yang dipakainya mulai basah ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

[_Tahap selanjutnya berguna untuk proses melahirkan. Tuan Lee, anda silahkan berbaring seperti ini. Tuan Cho, anda pijat perut Tuan Lee perlahan. Pijat dari atas sampai ke bawah mendekati jalur lahirnya. Pijatan ini berguna untuk membantu membenarkan posisi bayi di dalam kandungan._]

"Ngghhhh K-Kyuuhh sudahhh berhentiihh ohhh sudahhh"

Kyuhyun yang masih enggan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari dada Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. Ia tetap meremas-remas kedua dada montok Sungmin melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk memijat dada Sungmin. Suara Nyonya Baek yang baru saja terdengar pun tidak dapat menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin meraba-raba penis Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, mencari keberadaan batang besar itu kemudian segera mencengkramnya dengan kencang hingga Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Aaaarggghh! Ming, _wae_?"

"Ish, lihat Nyonya Baek sudah melanjutkan tahap lainnya" tunjuk Sungmin pada layar di hadapan mereka meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sudah merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat drastis hanya karena pijatan Kyuhyun pada kedua dada besarnya tadi.

"_Arra_. Berbaringlah, biar kubantu"

Kyuhyun kembali membantu Sungmin berbaring. Dibukanya pakaian yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuh Sungmin hingga _namja_ itu sekarang benar-benar _topless._ Kyuhyun juga menurunkan rok yang dipakai Sungmin hingga tepat di bawah perutnya, hanya sampai pinggulnya saja.

Kyuhyun memindahkan posisinya menjadi duduk mengangkang di atas Sungmin, lebih tepatnya di atas kaki Sungmin. Ia tidak benar-benar menjatuhkan berat badannya pada Sungmin, kedua kakinya yang dilipat dalam posisi berlutut menjadi penahan untuk tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil minyak pijat yang tadi dipakainya kemudian mengoleskan minyak beraroma _vanilla_ itu pada perut buncit Sungmin hingga terlihat mengkilap. Sesuai dengan ajaran Nyonya Baek, Kyuhyun memijat lembut perut buncit Sungmin dari bawah dadanya hingga ujung perutnya.

"Mmmhhh" Sungmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat serta mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika penisnya yang mulai mengacung mengenai penis Kyuhyun yang juga tegak. Kyuhyun juga menyadari gerakannya dalam memijat perut Sungmin membuat penisnya di dalam sana berbenturan dengan penis Sungmin di bawahnya, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan itu semua agar kegiatan pijat ini cepat selesai.

"K-Kyuhh aku tidak tahan lagihh" bisik Sungmin ketika penisnya terus berbenturan dengan penis Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan _precum_-nya semakin lama semakin banyak dan mengalir menuruni penisnya.

"Tahanlah _chagi_, kita harus menyelesaikan pijatan ini dulu. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku yakin kau juga dapat merasakan milikku semakin mengeras di dalam sana"

[_Sekarang kita masuk ke tahap terakhir dalam pemijatan inti ini, yaitu melenturkan jalur lahir. Tuan Lee, anda dapat mengambil posisi menelungkup seperti ini? Tahan bagian perut anda dengan bantalan yang sudah kami siapkan, jangan sampai perut anda terhimpit. Sementara itu, Tuan Cho silakan mengambil posisi seperti saya sekarang ini_.]

Mendengar suara Nyonya Baek, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu Sungmin untuk menelungkup seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Baek. Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah perut Sungmin agar tidak terlalu menggantung, kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya menghadap bokong seksi Sungmin.

"Perutmu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dengan posisi Sungmin yang sepertinya cukup sulit untuk perutnya yang besar itu.

"Terasa berat, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan pijatan ini" jawab Sungmin sambil menahan beban tubuhnya pada sikunya yang ia tekuk.

[_Pertama, renggangkan otot-otot bagian paha dan bokong. Pijat dengan lembut seperti ini hingga bagian tersebut terasa lebih lemas._]

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tercengang melihat sekaligus mendengar apa yang baru saja ditampilkan pada video tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, keduanya sudah sangat mengeras dan mereka masih harus melakukan pijatan ke tempat yang lebih sensitive lagi. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika kekasihnya itu sangat sensitive jika disentuh bagian paha dalamnya apalagi bokong montoknya itu. Dan baru saja Nyonya Baek menyuruhnya untuk melakukan kedua hal tersebut.

Mengikuti perintah Nyonya Baek, Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan rok yang dipakai Sungmin hingga menggantung di pahanya. Sedikit gemetar, Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit putih Sungmin tepat di bagian paha dalamnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika tangannya menyentuh paha dalam Sungmin.

"M-Ming, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu semakin panas. Tapi aku juga yakin, setelah ini masih ada proses yang lebih dari ini"

Kyuhyun mulai memijat paha bagian dalam Sungmin serta bokong bulatnya. Tidak hanya memijat, tangannya juga kerap kali meremas dua bagian itu. Bahkan tanpa sengaja ia juga menyentuh kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah mengeras di antara pahanya.

[_Tarik bagian bokong berlawanan dengan perlahan agar jalur lahir lebih lentur dan elastis. Pemijatan ini dapat anda lakukan sampai menjelang waktu melahirkan, semakin sering dilakukan akan berdampak semakin baik._]

Kyuhyun menuangkan minyak pijat pada telapak tangannya serta pada bokong Sungmin. Ia mengikuti perintah Nyonya Baek untuk memijat bokong bulat Sungmin kemudian menarik bokongnya ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga matanya disuguhkan pada pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan. Lubang Sungmin yang merah merekah dan terbuka lebar dengan cairan kental keruh yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ngghhhh mmmhhh"

Mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru semakin panas dan dengan sengaja memasukkan kedua ibu jarinya ke dalam lubang yang berkedut itu.

"Ooohh Kyuuhh ja-jangannn mmhh aaahhhh"

[_Selanjutnya Tuan Cho dapat menggunakan beberapa alat bantu yang juga telah kami siapkan di dalam kotak kayu di bawah meja. Anda dapat menggunakan alat bantu tersebut untuk melonggarkan jalur lahir Tuan Lee._]

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengambil kotak kayu yang diletakkan di bawah meja. Sedikit tercengang ketika melihat isi dari kotak kayu tersebut, namun sejurus kemudian seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

[_Saya rasa anda sudah mengerti apa yang harus anda lakukan dengan alat tersebut, Tuan Cho. Tugas saya untuk memberikan instruksi dalam pemijatan ini sudah selesai. Satu jam mendatang akan ada yang mengantarkan air hangat untuk berendam. Mohon Tuan Lee dan Tuan Cho menunggu. Terima kasih._]

Setelah itu video tersebut mati dengan sendirinya dan layar kertas yang menampilkan video itu segera menggulung dan kembali masuk ke atap _hanok_.

"Kyu, memang apa yang ada di da-ahhhhh. K-kyuuhh ngghhh"

Suara Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun segera memasukkan sebuah benda berukuran 10 centi ke dalam lubangnya. Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tangannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Matanya memandang terkejut pada apa yang ada di dalam kotak kayu itu. Berbagai macam didlo dengan banyak ukuran dan didesain menyerupai kayu. Berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis serupa dengan batang pohon.

"Anhhhh Kyuhhh ohhhh a-aku tidak tahannnhh lagihh ahhhh"

Posisi Sungmin yang kini mengangkang lebar di depan Kyuhyun memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengakses jalur lahir Sungmin.

"Ohh Ming, sepertinya aku tidak akan menggunakan semua alat ini. Kau sangat tahu benda yang paling sesuai untuk melonggarkan jalur lahirmu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai dengan seringai lebarnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Sungmin hanya pasrah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kenyataannya didlo yang digunakan Kyuhyun memang tidak dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam sana, didlo sebesar dan sepanjang apapun tidak akan bisa menyamai milik Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menyatu dengan lubangnya itu.

"Cepat nghh masukkan milikkmuu ahhhh"

Meskipun dirinya sudah tidak sabar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk bermain-main dengan Sungmin lebih dulu. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, ia justru semakin gencar memasukkan didlo yang ia pegang ke dalam lubang Sungmin. membuat Sungmin mendesah kencang kemudian mendesah kecewa ketika didlo yang dimasukkan tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"K-Kyuhhh cepat gantiihh ahhhhhh"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun memaksa kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya yang semakin sempit karena satu didlo masih ada di dalamnya. Penis Kyuhyun yang sudah siap meledakkan spermanya terasa begitu besar di dalam lubangnya, berhimpitan dengan didlo yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"Arrrhh ssshh nikmat ahhh nikmat sekaliihh Mingghhh"

"Ohhh Kyuuhhh ahhh"

Kyuhyun mengganti posisinya, ia menumpukan beratnya di atas Sungmin. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas dada Sungmin yang sangat berisi. Sedangkan tubuhnya terus bergerak mengeluar-masukkan penisnya. Didlo yang masih di dalam lubang Sungmin secara perlahan keluar dengan sendirinya seiring dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lubang Sungmin yang sudah sangat licin memudahkan _namja_ itu untuk memompa tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhhh Kyuuhh ahhhh AHHHH!"

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencengkram erat penis Sungmin yang sudah membengkak, ia mengurutnya dengan cepat membuat tubuh Sungmin terhentak-hentak di bawahnya.

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah dengan peluh yang telah membasahi tubuhnya. Rambutnya begitu acak-acakan menambah kesan seksi di mata Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi dadanya yang bergoyang-goyang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak semakin meningkatkan nafsu Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh Kyuuuhh sedikit lagiiihhh aahhnnnn mmmhh"

"S-sebentar chagiihh ahhh bersamaahhh oohhh"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia merasa penis Sungmin yang berada di genggamannya semakin membesar bersamaan dengan lubang Sungmin yang semakin menghimpit penisnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, keduanya mendesah kencang, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sperma Kyuhyun menyembur ke dalam rahim Sungmin dengan kencang hingga merembes keluar sementara sperma Sungmin menyembur membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Nafas keduanya menderu kencang, Sungmin bahkan merasakan perutnya mengejang untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ini belum cukup! Nafsu _namja_ yang sedang mengandung tujuh bulan lebih itu tidak mudah dipadamkan.

"K-Kyuhh, aku ingin lagihh hahh hahh"

"_Mwo_?!" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah, mereka ..hahh.. akan datang sebentar lagi.. hahh hhahh.. Kita ..hahh.. masih punya waktu 30 menit lebihh.."

Meskipun nafasnya belum benar betul, Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang hingga berbaring di bawahnya. Sementara dirinya kembali memasukkan penis Kyuhyun ke dalam lubangnya.

"Lagihhh oohhh akk-hhuu mauu lagiiihh"

Sungmin mulai menaikturunkan tubuhnya membuat penis Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah melemas kembali menegang. Ditambah sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh perut buncit Sungmin ketika bertabrakan dengan perut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun serasa disengat listrik.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai gatal untuk bermain dengan kedua dada Sungmin yang bergelantungan indah di hadapannya. Bukannya meremas seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun justru menjepitkan kedua putingnya dan menariknya keras. Dan tentu saja hal itu membantu Sungmin untuk mendesah lebih keras.

"AHHH! Kyuuhh teruskannn ahhhh"

"Lebihhh cepathhh Ming ahhh"

Sungmin melepaskan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada dada Kyuhyun untuk memanjakan penisnya sendiri. Hanya dengan satu tangannya yang masih berpijak pada dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak hanya penis Kyuhyun yang semakin besar di dalamnya, penisnya sendiri pun sudah siap menembakkan cairan keruh itu.

"Ohhh Kyuuuhh lebihh kencangghhh aaahhhhh" perintah Sungmin agar Kyuhyun lebih kencang menarik kedua putingnya yang bahkan sudah memerah dan terlihat membengkak itu.

"AHHH Akuuu sampaiiihhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Sungmin dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengejang kuat hingga akhirnya terhentak-hentak. Kyuhyun segera memegang pinggang Sungmin sebelum Sungmin melemas. Ia segera menggerakkan tubuh Sungmin naik turun tanpa mempedulikan kekasihnya yang masih terhentak-hentak karena sensasi orgasme-nya tadi.

"Ahhh Mingg, ketatkann ooohhhh cepathhh aahhhhh"

"Ahhhhnnn Kyuuuhhh kencang ahhhh cepattthhh"

"Ahhhhh _fasterrr_ ooohhh _moreeeeeee_"

Seperti hilang kendali, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sementara Sungmin dengan susah payah mengimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun namun tidak berniat menghentikannya juga. Keduanya telah diliputi dengan nafsu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, perut Sungmin kembali mengejang. Penisnya kembali siap memuntahkan cairan keruh itu. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terus mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasa penisnya sendiri sudah berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Bersama chagiihhh aahhhh bersamaaa"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

'_Tok! Tok! Tok!_'

Bersamaan dengan jeritan mereka, pintu kayu _hanok_ itu diketuk dari luar. Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu menyadari hal itu segera merapikan pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia membaringkan Sungmin di atas _futon_ yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan beberapa bagian yang basah oleh sperma keduanya. Tidak lupa ia juga menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin yang berlumuran sperma dengan jubah _hanbok_-nya saja. Jubah itu cukup besar hingga dapat menutupi bagian privat Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendesis perlahan. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membukakan pintu. Membiarkan dua orang pria masuk sambil membawa beberapa ember besar berisi air hangat. Rupanya di luar masih ada 4 buah ember besar yang juga berisi air hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh air hangat dari dalam ember sudah berpindah ke dalam bak kayu di dalam _hanok_. Dua orang pria yang tadi membawa air hangat itupun sudah pergi sejak tadi. Kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua, Kyuhyun masih belum benar-benar puas bermain dengan Sungmin berencana mengajak kekasihnya itu kembali bermain ronde ketiga mereka. Toh, air panas di dalam bak kayu tidak akan mendingin karena sekeliling bak dipenuhi batuan hangat.

Nyaris tanpa suara, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berbaring di atas _futon_ hanya dengan ditutupi jubah _hanbok_-nya. _Namja_ kelinci itu menutup kedua matanya hingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun perlahan menyusupkan sebuah didlo yang paling besar yang ia dapat dari kotak kayu ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

"AAAAHHHKKKKKK" jerit Sungmin terkejut ketika benda panjang dan besar itu menerobos lubangnya yang bahkan tidak berhenti berkedut sejak tadi.

Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan didlo tersebut, karena posisi Sungmin yang berbaring telentang dengan kaki yang terbuka cukup lebar disertai dengan cairan keruh miliknya yang terus keluar dari lubang Sungmin membuat lubang itu semakin terasa licin.

"Ooooohhhh Kyyyuuuuhh"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

"Nnnnnnnhhhhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhh oooooooohhhhh uuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh"

_Well_, sepertinya tidak hanya ronde ketiga. Mereka pasti akan melanjutkan sampai ronde-ronde berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kyuhyunnie, Sungminnie, ayo kita makan bersama. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini" ajak Heechul pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja pulang dari _Heaven's Pregnant Massage_. Setelah menghabiskan tiga hari disana, Kyuhyun kembali disibukan oleh pekerjaan yang menantinya. Dan hari ini Sungmin datang berkunjung menemani sang kekasih yang sangat sibuk itu.

"_Ne_ _hyung_. Kau duluan ke bawah. Sebentar lagi kami akan menyusul" ucap Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ajakan Heechul karena masih sibuk dengan setumpuk file di meja kerjanya.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan sambil mendorong kereta bayinya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan. Sungmin sangat mengerti kalau Kyuhyunnya sangat tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengganggu Kyuhyun karena mereka harus makan siang. Apalagi teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah.

"Hmmm.." hanya berupa dehaman singkat yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah file yang sedang ia baca.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi ia duduk di sofa tengah ruangan sementara Kyuhyun berada di balik meja kerjanya.

"Kyu, Heechul _hyung_ mengajak kita makan siang bersama. _Kajja_, tidak enak kalau mereka menunggu lama" ajak Sungmin.

"Hmm, kau saja yang turun. Masih banyak file yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. _Kka_, pergilah"

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memandanginya yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia hanya sibuk membaca deret demi deret huruf-huruf yang ada di file itu.

"Kyu-"

"Ming, aku sudah bilang, kan. Kau turun duluan. Nanti aku akan menyusul. _Kka_!"

"Tapi ini sudah waktunya makan siang, Kyu. Nanti atau sekarang sama saja, kau tetap harus turun. Sudah, tinggalkan file-file ini. Kita turun sekarang" ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil file yang sedang dibaca Kyuhyun dan menutup file tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di atas tumpukan file lainnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Sungmin! Kubilang kau turun duluan nanti aku akan menyusul. Lagipula aku belum lapar! _Kka_!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia mengambil kembali file yang tadi disimpan Sungmin dan kembali membacanya.

"_Arra_. Kalau begitu biar aku menghubungi Heechul _hyung_ dan mengatakan padanya kalau kita tidak jadi makan bersama mereka"

Kyuhyun tidak lagi menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, lebih tepatnya ia kembali fokus pada file yang dibacanya hingga tidak menyadari apa yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi. Sementara itu Sungmin kembali ke sofa yang tadi ia tempati, ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja dan mengirimkan pesan pada Heechul yang menyampaikan kalau mereka tidak ikut makan siang bersama. Tanpa menunggu pesan balasan dari Heechul, Sungmin segera mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya begitu saja hingga tenggelam di antara bantal-bantal empuk yang diletakkan di sofa. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu, menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keluar seperti perintah _namja_ itu tadi.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan setumpuk file yang dibacanya. Ia bersiap menyusul ke kantin menemui kekasihnya dan menuntaskan makan siangnya yang tertunda. Setelah merapikan meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja, Kyuhyun bersiap keluar dari ruangan ketika matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi duduk dan bertopang dagu.

"_Mwo_? Jadi dari tadi dia tidak turun ke bawah?" kaget Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk lembut pipi berisi Sungmin untuk membangunkan _namja_ itu.

"Minnie-_ya_, bangunlah. _Kajja_, kita makan"

Entah karena suara Kyuhyun atau memang Sungmin tidak benar-benar nyenyak, Sungmin dengan mudah terbangun meskipun matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap sayu.

"Nghhhh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"_Ne_, sekarang kita makan. Kenapa tadi kau tidak menuruti kataku, hm? _Kajja_, Heechul _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Mereka tidak akan menunggu kita" jawab Sungmin dingin kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tidak mau tertinggal, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruangannya mengejar Sungmin yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya. Baru saja ia hendak berlari mengejar Sungmin, matanya menangkap Ryeowook yang berada di meja _receptionist_ sedang berdiskusi sesuatu disana.

Dilihatnya Sungmin masih menunggu lift terbuka, maka Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya menyapa Ryeowook.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Ryeowook-_ssi_"

"Nde, annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook ramah.

"Ah, tidak. Anda sudah makan siang Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Belum, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Mungkin setelah ini saya akan ke bawah"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja keperluanmu disini. Kita makan siang bersama, kebetulan saya dan 'istri' saya juga akan makan siang"

"Ah, tidak perlu Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu makan siang anda"

"Tidak, anda tidak mengganggu kami, Ryeowook-_sii_. Bukankah sebagai rekan kerja kita harus lebih dekat? Mari, Ryeowook-_ssi_"

Meskipun sedikit sungkan, pada akhirnya Ryeowook tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift dimana Sungmin sudah berada di dalamnya dan sedang menahan tombol agar pintunya tetap terbuka.

"Minnie-_ya_, ini Kim Ryeowook. Ia orang yang bekerja menggantimu" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" ucap Ryeowook ramah.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab ucapan Ryeowook, sebaliknya ia justru menatap Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi seolah sedang menilai sosok _namja_ mungil itu. Ryeowook yang mulai tidak enak dengan tatapan mata Sungmin yang mengintimidasi dirinya hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyadari itu karena ia langsung menyenggol bahu Sungmin lembut.

"Ah, _nde_. Cho Sungmin _imnida_"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan tubuh polosnya pada cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi berendam yang menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Dan sekarang ia hanya termangu memandang tubuhnya yang sudah sangat melebar.

_Well_, tadi setelah makan siang Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat mengantarkan dirinya pulang karena harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dan mungkin akan terlambat pulang hari ini. Dan baru saja Kyuhyun kembali mengirimkan pesan yang menjelaskan bahwa _namja_ itu memang akan pulang larut dan memintanya untuk tidak menunggunya makan malam.

Tapi melihat bentuk tubuhnya sekarang, Sungmin menjadi ragu untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sudah ia pesan sejak sore tadi. Memang, dari sebelum hamil bentuk badan Sungmin tidak sekurus Heechul atau Eunhyuk. Tapi ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karena dulu bentuk badanya terkesan montok. Kedua dadanya bahkan sudah berisi sejak dulu, dan sekarang ditambah dengan suntikan hormon pembentuk ASI dadanya terlihat jauh lebih besar dan sedikit turun karena bertambah berat.

Ya, tentu saja. Sekalipun dadanya semakin besar karena menampung ASI, ia tidak mungkin mengenakan _bra_ seperti wanita, kan? Lagipula setelah masa menyusui selesai atau paling tidak setelah ASI-nya habis, ukuran dadanya akan kembali seperti semula. Jadi ia merasa tidak perlu mengenakan _bra _atau apapun yang dapat menyokong bentuk dadanya agar terlihat lebih menggoda.

Turun ke bawah, pandangan Sungmin jatuh pada perut dan pinggulnya. Perutnya sangat membuncit, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena disana ada bayinya yang sedang tumbuh. Tapi pinggulnya benar-benar melebar karena semakin mendekati waktu melahirkan. Turun semakin ke bawah, kakinya yang membengkak membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gajah bukan lagi seekor kelinci manis yang lucu.

"Hahh, sepertinya aku harus _diet_"

Sebelumnya memang tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun pikiran untuk berdiet. Tapi setelah tadi ia bertemu langsung dengan Ryeowook, pikiran itu langsung muncul di benaknya. Apalagi setelah melihat bentuh tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil dan langsing. Tidak terlalu kurus juga tidak terlalu gemuk, tingginya hanya sekitar 173 centi, dengan senyumnya yang sangat ramah. Benar-benar tipe ideal semua pria.

_'Kring! Kring! Kring!_'

Suara deringan telepon menghentikan lamunan Sungmin terhadap bentuk tubuhnya. Diambilnya _bathrobe_ yang tergantung di dinding dan memakainya tanpa mengikat talinya. Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju telepon yang diletakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

[_Chagi, ini aku. Kenapa ponselmu tidak diangkat? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali sejak tadi_]

"Eoh, Kyu. Jinjjayo? Tadi aku sedang berendam, jadi mungkin tidak terdengar olehku. Ada apa?"

[_Tidak, hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jangan berendam terlalu lama. Lalu pakai pakaian yang lebih tebal. Malam ini sepertinya lebih dingin_]

"_Nde, nan arra_. Kau juga cepat pulang, aku menunggumu"

[_Hmm, pertemuannya baru akan dimulai, chagi. Kau sudah makan malam belum? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam_]

'_Deg_!'

Sungmin tergagap bingung menjawabnya. Ia baru saja berniat untuk memulai _diet_-nya malam ini, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengingatkannya untuk makan malam.

"Ah, s-sudah. Kau sendiri?"

[_Sebelum pertemuannya dimulai, kami semua makan malam bersama. Kau yakin sudah makan? Aku mendengar kebohongan dari suaramu, Ming_]

"Eiyy, sudah. Maksudku, aku akan makan setelah kau menutup telepon ini. Bagaimana bisa aku makan sementara kita masih berbicara di telepon seperti ini" kilah Sungmin cepat.

[_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Setelah ini cepat makan lalu tidur. Tidak usah menungguku pulang. Awas kalau saat aku pulang nanti kau masih belum tidur juga_]

"_Ne_ _ne_ _neee_. _Annyeong_ Kyuu"

'_Pik_!'

Dengan cepat Sungmin menutup teleponnya sebelum Kyuhyun menjawabnya tadi.

"Kau membuat satu kebohongan Cho Sungmin. Kyuhyun pasti akan marah kalau tahu yang sebenarnya" bisik Sungmin.

"Ah, _aniya_ _aniya_. Ini semua untuk kebaikanku. Ini juga kulakukan demi Kyuhyun" bela Sungmin.

"Aaaaa _eotteoke_? Aku makan atau tidak? Kalau makan nanti berat badanku semakin bertambah, tapi kalau tidak makan nanti bayiku kelaparan"

Sungmin mulai bingung dengan pilihannya. Ia hanya mondar mandir di kamarnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian seperti yang tadi diperintah Kyuhyun. Hanya _bathrobe_ yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa kali berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya sambil berpikir mengenai diet atau tidak. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Aegya_, malam ini kita makan sedikit saja, ya"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-TBC-**

**Maaf ya kalau NC nya ga hot atau gimana. Author lagi ga dapet feel buat bikin NC-an. Mian mian *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Pregxperiment (KyuMin's Side)**

**Cast : KyuMin, others**

**Length : 4/?**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Miaaannn, author updatenya lelet banget. Semoga ini bisa menghibur hati readers yang uda nunggu lama. Check this out!**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Hari ini jadwalmu periksa kandungan, kan? Biar kutemani, ya" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang memakai pakaiannya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Bukankah kau banyak pekerjaan? Nanti setelah selesai periksa kandungan aku akan menemuimu saja" ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Ia tetap berdiri memunggungi Kyuhyun sambil memakai pakaiannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyadari sikapnya yang gugup. Sejauh ini ia telah berhasil mengelabuhi Kyuhyun dengan alasan mual dan muntah agar Kyuhyun tidak memberinya banyak makanan. Bahkan sehari-hari Sungmin mulai mengurangi mengkonsumsi daging dan hanya memperbanyak sayuran serta buah-buahan. Dan sampai saat ini ia berhasil menurunkan 4 kilo dari beratnya dan ia berencana akan terus melakukan diet sampai ia mendapatkan kembali bentuk tubuhnya yang cantik. Tidak bengkak seperti ini.

"Pekerjaanku bisa kukerjakan nanti. Aku ingin menemanimu untuk melihat calon bayi kita ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"E-eh, ti-tidak perlu Kyu. Nanti setelah periksa, aku akan ke ruanganmu dan memberitahumu kabar calon bayi kita ini. K-kau tidak perlu menemaniku segala" ucap Sungmin panik.

"Aku hanya mau menemanimu, Ming. Kenapa kau panik sekali? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai curiga dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya tidak wajar.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin pekerjaanmu terganggu. Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita sarapan dulu" putus Sungmin.

"Baiklah"

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang makan. Pagi tadi Sungmin telah membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua tentunya dengan dibantu Kyuhyun. Usia kandungannya sudah delapan bulan lebih, sedikit banyak mulai menyulitkan dirinya dalam melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk di kursinya sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi di hadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mengela napas ketika menyadari Sungmin memasak berbagai macam sayur. Benar-benar sayur. Ada empat mangkuk di hadapannya yang seluruhnya berisi sayuran hijau yang sangat tidak disukainya. Hanya ada satu piring kecil berisi daging sapi yang diiris tipis oleh Sungmin dan dibumbui dengan lada hitam.

Sungmin sendiri sudah menyantap nasi di mangkuknya dengan empat macam sayuran yang berbeda. Sesekali ia meneguk segelas susu yang sudah ia siapkan di sampingnya. Bukan susu hamil seperti biasanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengganti susu yang biasa ia konsumsi dengan susu rendah lemak yang sekarang ia minum. Susu hamil dapat meningkatkan nafsu makannya dan tentu saja hal itu mengganggu niatnya untuk berdiet.

"Setidaknya kau juga harus mengkonsumsi daging, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan sepotong daging sapi itu di mangkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam memandang daging yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat ingin memakan daging dengan balutan rasa pedas yang hangat itu, tapi jika memikirkan bentuk tubuhnya akan kembali membengkak membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng dan menolak daging dengan aroma khas itu.

"Tidak, Kyu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aroma daging membuatku mual belakangan ini"

"Demi Tuhan, Ming. Tidak sampai sebulan kau sudah akan melahirkan, tidak mungkin kau masih mengalami _morning_ _sickness_ atau hal semacam itu. Makanlah" paksa Kyuhyun.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Ia sangat sadar dengan hal itu. Bahkan ia juga tahu berat badan Sungmin yang menurun. Ia mulai menyadarinya ketika beberapa hari lalu ia menggendong Sungmin yang tertidur di atas sofa. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia yakin berat Sungmin menurun walau tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi, dalam keadaan hamil berat badan yang menurun adalah hal yang paling dihindari.

Dan alasan Sungmin yang tidak memakan daging karena ia mual saat mencium aromanya. Kyuhyun meragukan hal itu karena jika memang mual, kenapa Sungmin ikut mengurangi porsi makannya? Kenapa Sungmin mulai menghentikan mengkonsumsi berbagai kue-kue manis yang biasa ia makan?

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan sepasang sumpit yang ia genggam. Sungmin tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia memasukkan daging enak itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga sumpit yang ia pegang menekan pangkal lidahnya. Membuatnya merasa ingin muntah.

"Hoekk.. hoekk"

Sungmin segera melempar sumpit dan berlari ke arah dapur. Ia menunduk di depan westafel dan mengeluarkan daging yang bahkan belum dikunyahnya beserta beberapa makanan yang tadi sudah ia telan ikut keluar.

"Ming, _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Kyuhyun panik yang sejak tadi mengekori Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk Sungmin bermaksud membantu kekasihnya itu untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sungmin tidak lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hanya air bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya tadi ia terlalu kencang menekan pangkal lidahnya hingga nasi dan sayuran yang telah ia telan kini berakhir di westafel dapurnya.

Dan sejujurnya kini Sungmin merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelar air putih untuknya berkumur. Sungmin menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar, melihat itu Kyuhyun membantunya memegang gelas kaca itu.

"_Gwaenchanha_? _Mian_, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu tadi" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

_'Bukan salahmu, Kyu. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini'_ batin Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Aku ingin berbaring saja. Kepalaku sedikit pusing" jawab Sungmin lemah. Sekarang ia bahkan harus memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat agar tidak jatuh.

"_Arra_, kubantu kau ke kamar" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memapah Sungmin berjalan ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berbaring di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti _namja_ cantik itu.

"Biar kutelepon Jung _uisa_. Sebaiknya pemeriksaan kandunganmu di lakukan di rumah saja. Sebentar"

"Jangan! Ma-maksudku, biar aku saja yang menghubungi Jung _uisa_. Aku baik-baik saja, biar nanti kuhubungi Jang _uisa_ dan menjadwal ulang kontrol kandunganku"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin. _Well_, ia merasa ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan kekasihnya itu.

"_Ne_, aku yakin. Sudah, kau lanjutkan sarapanmu Kyu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku masih merasa mual" ucap Sungmin dengan berpura-pura mengelus perutnya seakan ia benar-benar mual.

"Hm, tidak apa. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang. Istirahatlah, _saranghae_"

'_Chup'_

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lama, kemudian ia mengelus perut buncit Sungmin yang tertutupi selimut.

"Aku pergi dulu, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku"

"_Ne_"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kyu, kenapa kau terlihat murung? Kau ada masalah? Atau ada masalah dengan kehamilan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak selera menyantap makan siangnya.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Sungmin, _hyung_. Belakangan ini dia aneh sekali"

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul yang kebetulan juga berada di sana bersama kedua bayi kembarnya.

"Belakangan ini Sungmin mengurangi makan daging-dagingan. Dia bilang dia selalu mual setiap mencium aroma daging. Aku bisa mengerti itu jika kehamilannya masih 1 atau 2 bulan. Tapi ini, kandungannya sudah 8 bulan lebih"

"Mungkin saja memang seperti itu yang ia rasakan. Setiap orang mengalami gejala yang berbeda saat hamil. Mungkin saja Sungmin baru merasa mual saat bulan-bulan terakhir kehamilannya" jawab Heechul santai.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, _hyung_. Tapi jika memang merasa mual, seharusnya Sungmin tidak perlu mengurangi porsi makannya. Sekarang ia bahkan mengurangi porsi makannya lebih dari setengah dari biasanya, setiap hari hanya makan sayur dan buah. Aku tahu itu memang sehat, tapi menurutku Sungmin sudah berlebihan. Aku hanya takut kesehatannya dan bayi kami terganggu nantinya"

"Tapi Sungmin masih meminum vitamin dan susu yang diberikan dokter, kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Masih, Sungmin bilang susu tidak membuatnya mual. Jadi kadang ia lebih memilih meminum susu dari pada makan nasi. Tapi _hyung_, aku juga merasa aneh. Pagi ini Sungmin melarangku menemaninya kontrol kandungan dengan Jung _uisa_. Dia bilang takut mengganggu pekerjaanku. Lalu tadi aku ingin menelepon Jung _uisa_ untuk memeriksa Sungmin di rumah saja, tapi Sungmin sangat panik dan melarangku untuk menghubungi Jung _uisa_"

"Mungkin Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Sudah coba kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Aku sudah bertanya, tapi dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku terpikirkan sesuatu sejak tadi" lanjut Kyuhyun ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aku merasa Sungmin sedang melakukan diet. Maksudku, sejak Sungmin bertemu langsung dengan Ryeowook, sikapnya mulai berubah. Ia mulai mengurangi porsi makannya, bahkan camilan-camilan manis yang biasa ia makan juga dibuangnya"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Ya, saat bertemu Ryeowook, Sungmin memandang Ryeowook seperti sedang mengintimidasinya. Dan aku ingat betul tatapan Sungmin saat itu menggambarkan iri dan ketakutan. Sungmin juga pernah menyinggung dengan bentuk badannya yang melebar, walaupun aku juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu"

"Hah, mungkin Sungmin sedang sensitive. Coba kau tanyakan langsung padanya, jangan mendesaknya. Tanyakan secara perlahan, mungkin ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kyuhyunnieeee" suara riang Sungmin mendominasi ruangan Kyuhyun siang itu.

"Hey, _Chagi_. Kau kemari? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu kalau kau mau datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan membawa kekasihnya itu duduk di sofa.

"Hehehe.. Tadi aku baru selesai periksa kandungan dengan Jung _uisa_" lapor Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku mengantar? Lalu bagaimana kandunganmu? Sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya yang hangat pada perut buncit Sungmin, merasakan bayinya bergerak begitu aktif di dalam perut kekasihnya.

"Sehat. Emh, Kyu. Bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin penuh tanya, menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Emm, a-aku ingin melahirkan di rumah saja. Aku ingin suasana rileks seperti di rumah. Bisakah?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan ini pada Jung _uisa_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa kata Jung _uisa_? Beliau mengizinkannya?"

"Jung _uisa _bilang boleh-boleh saja. Tapi aku harus minta izin padamu. Jadi bagaimana, Kyu? Boleh atau tidak?"

"Kalau Jung _uisa _saja mengizinkannya, kenapa aku tidak. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal membuatmu nyaman"

"_Gomawo_ Kyu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap Sungmin setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh, secepat itu?"

"Ne, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu padamu"

"Ya sudah, biar kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Tadi aku kemari naik taxi, dan taxi-nya masih menunggu di bawah. Lagipula pekerjaanmu masih banyak" ucap Sungmin melihat beberapa buku tebal yang terbuka di meja kerja Kyuhyun dengan layar komputer yang menyala serta layar sentuh transparan yang membentak di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan beberapa deret angka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebentar, biar aku menyapa bayi mungil ini dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di depan Sungmin yang masih duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada perut buncit Sungmin dan mulai berkomunikasi dengan bayinya.

"Hey, _aegya_. Kau tidak mau menyapa _appa_ sebelum kau dan _eomma_-mu pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada bayi yang berada di dalam perut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik geli sambil mengusap rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Dia mana bisa menyapamu, Kyu. Lahir saja belum" ucap Sungmin geli. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin membelalakkan matanya begitu merasa tendangan kuat yang ditimbulkan bayinya seolah bayinya menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_OMO_! Lihat Ming, dia mendengarkanku. _Aigoo_"

Kyuhyun terkesima merasakan kulit perut Sungmin bergejolak di bawah telapak tangannya. Bayinya yang bergerak aktif di dalam sana membuat perut Sungmin sedikit menonjol di beberapa sisi.

"Ming, bolehkah aku melihat bayi kita. Maksudku aku ingin merasakannya langsung" ucap Kyuhyun meminta izin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Kebetulan Sungmin hanya mengenakan terusan yang serupa seperti kemeja, hingga ia hanya perlu melepaskan beberapa kancing di bagian perutnya saja tanpa harus mengangkat pakaiannya.

"OMO! Ini..?"

"Kakinya. Lihat, dia menyapamu" jawab Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terkejut melihat ceplakan kaki mungil yang tergambar jelas di permukaan perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kulit perut Sungmin dengan hati-hati, ia mengusap perut Sungmin dimana kaki mungil bayinya terlihat begitu jelas. Kulit perut Sungmin terasa sedikit menegang, mungkin karena bayinya menendang cukup kuat.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perut buncit Sungmin.

"Sedikit. Anak ini semakin hari semakin aktif. Lihat, bahkan setelah kau mengusapnya seperti ini ia tetap tidak mau meredakan tendangannya" ucap Sungmin dan benar saja, Kyuhyun juga merasakan kaki mungil bayinya semakin kencang menekan kulit perut Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis menahan sakit.

"Hey _aegya_. Kau menyakiti _eomma_-mu tahu? Jangan menendang sekencang ini, kasihan _eomma_-mu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap permukaan perut Sungmin, tepatnya pada bagian yang terlihat jelas kaki mungil bayinya. Secara perlahan, bayi mungil itu mengendurkan tekanan kakinya hingga kulit perut Sungmin terasa lebih rileks.

"Dia mendengarkanmu" ucap Sungmin saat merasakan bayi di dalam kandungannya tidak lagi menekan perutnya seperti tadi seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, anak ini benar-benar menuruti semua perkataanmu. Padahal kalau ia sedang bergerak aktif dan aku menyuruhnya sedikit lebih tenang, biasanya ia malah semakin kencang bergerak. Jarang sekali mau mendengarkan ucapanku" ucap Sungmin dengan nada merajuk.

"Itu artinya ia benar-benar anakku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil sekali lagi mengusap perut buncit Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut, kemudian Kyuhyun mengancingkan kembali beberapa kancing yang tadi dilepaskan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kyu" ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengancingkan pakaiannya. Kyuhyun segera membantu Sungmin berdiri dan mengantar kekasihnya sampai pintu.

"Kau benar tidak mau aku antarkan? Atau paling tidak kuantar sampai taxi?"

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat dan aku tidak mau kau pulang terlambat hari ini"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Hati-hati di jalan, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. _Saranghae_"

"_Nado_ _saranghae_"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening serta bibir Sungmin sekilas kemudian membiarkan kekasihnya itu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

'_Drrttt! Drrtt! Drrrtt!'_

Kyuhyun segera masuk kembali ke ruangannya ketika mendengar getaran dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…"

"Ah, ia baru saja pulang"

"…"

"Tertinggal?"

"…"

"_Ne_. Ia sudah mengatakannya padaku"

"…"

_"MWO?!"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"OMO!_ Kau sudah pulang?" kaget Sungmin saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di tempat tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

Sungmin sendiri baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, masih dengan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuhnya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"K-Kyu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, namun ia justru terkejut saat Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya dan menampik tangan Sungmin menghindari sentuhan dari _namja_ manis itu.

"K-Kyu.."

"Ming, kau tahu kan apa yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?" suara dingin Kyuhyun begitu menusuk telinga Sungmin, Sungmin tidak sanggup menjawab, ia hanya menunggu Kyuhyun mengatakannya sendiri.

"Pertama, aku sangat tidak suka dibohongi"

"Kyu, a-apa maksud-"

"Kedua, aku sangat tidak suka dibohongi oleh orang yang paling kucintai"

**DEG**

"Jung _uisa_ menitipkan ini padamu, kau meninggalkannya tadi seusai memeriksa kandunganmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah map coklat kepada Sungmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin disana.

Sungmin menunduk, membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera di map coklat tersebut.

_'Laporan Kesehatan, Cho Sungmin'_

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sekalipun kantuk telah menghantamnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia takut dan perasaan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia lakukan, dan itu membuat kekasihnya marah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun marah dan kecewa padanya meskipun _namja_ itu tidak mengatakannya. Tapi sikap dingin Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Ia menatap punggung kokoh itu, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk tubuh hangat Kyuhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun semakin marah padanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Namun tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jadinya. Pikirannya berkelana, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sampai kemudian ia terkejut, terkejut dengan isi pikirannya sendiri dan membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya yang terasa sakit. Beban pikirannya berdampak pada kandungannya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit, ia mengambil _coat_ tebalnya dan memakainya. Perlahan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya, Sungmin mengecup dahi kekasihnya sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak menyadari, mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Kyuhyun belum tidur, dan ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang dialami Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tertatih, perutnya semakin terasa sakit dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sungmin masuk ke kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Kamar bayinya. Sungmin duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di sana. Sofa yang cukup besar dan nyaman untuknya, cukup untuk dirinya duduk disana dan menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal. Ia mengambil _headphone_ yang ia tinggalkan di sofa itu, kemudian memakaikannya pada perut buncitnya. Membiarkan bayinya tenang sambil mendengar alunan melodi dari pemutar musik yang terhubung dengan _headphone_ itu.

Sementara dirinya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Nafas Sungmin menderu tidak normal, entah bagaimana tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia semakin ketakutan. Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan usia kehamilannya yang semakin tua? Ia tidak bisa lagi mengatasi pikirannya sendiri.

Sungmin bahkan terkejut ketika air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak sedih, tapi air mata itu mengalir tanpa diperintah. Ia hanya takut, takut dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Takut jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, sampai tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang yang sama dengannya saat ini. Kyuhyun menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang berubah ketakutan seperti sedang bermimpi buruk, ia menyaksikan bagaimana dahi itu mengernyit dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Ia melihat bagaimana jemari-jemari Sungmin meremas _coat_ yang ia pakai, bagaimana tubuh Sungmin mengejang kaku dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun segera naik ke atas sofa itu, memaksakan dirinya berbaring di samping Sungmin. Menarik kekasihnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Minnie" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi kekasihnya. Tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin, seakan Sungmin tidak merasakan sentuhan hangat pada pipinya.

"Minnie-ya" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kali ini ia menyusupkan jemarinya pada jemari Sungmin yang masih mencengkram _coat_ itu. Dan Kyuhyun terkejut, tangan Sungmin mengepal erat dan kencang. Ia sampai kesulitan melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sungmin dari mantel tebal itu.

"Sungmin, Sungminnie"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon pada panggilan Kyuhyun. Justru Kyuhyun yang dibuat panik ketika melihat air mata mengalir deras dari sudut mata Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin berusaha membuat Sungmin tersadar. Beberapa menit dilalui hanya dengan lumatan dari bibir Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya bibir Sungmin bergerak dan membalas melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh Kyu hiks.. _mian_.. _kajima_"

"Sungminnie, buka matamu sayang. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana"

Kyuhyun masih senantiasa mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut, hingga perlahan Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya. Mimpi buruk? Tidak, ia hanya terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran buruknya.

"_Ani_. Aku bahkan belum tertidur" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah… _mian_ hiks.. _kajima_ hiks.. _kajima.._ Aku minta maaf, hiks.. aku bersalah padamu.. hiks.. hiks Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku.. hhikss.. a-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun tertegun, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Sungmin merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa alasan Sungmin berbohong dengannya.

"_Arra_, _gwaenchanha_. Sekarang kita pindah ke kamar, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun baru saja bangkit, hendak kembali ke kamar mereka. Tapi tangannya dicekal oleh tangan dingin Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap kekasihnya. Menatap mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca. Sungmin menggeleng kecil, memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak –belum ingin kembali ke kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia kembali duduk di samping Sungmin. Mengusap tubuh kekasihnya yang terbalut mantel tebal itu. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin ingin menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka sekarang. Dan bukannya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin, hanya saja sekarang sudah larut malam dan ia tidak ingin kesehatan Sungmin dan bayinya terganggu karena masih terjaga sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku. Jelaskan padaku apa yang tidak kuketahui selama ini. Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

"A-aku melakukan diet, hiks.. aku takut kau jijik melihat bentuk tubuhku yang seperti ini hiks _mianhae_.. hikss, a-aku tidak pernah mual ketika mencium bau daging. Aku berbohong padamu, aku hanya ingin mendapat bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Hikss.. aku tidak ingin kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku hikss.. _Mianhae_.. hiks.. _mian_"

"Ada lagi? Apa ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kyu hiks.. a-aku mengganti susu hamil dengan susu untuk diet. Aku menggantinya diam-diam.." jawab Sungmin pelan. Beberapa detik tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka, Sungmin hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kembali ke kamar sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari sofa tersebut. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka beberapa saat kemudian, ia melepaskan mantelnya dan kembali menggantung mantel tersebut di tempatnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah berbaring memunggungi dirinya, hingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa kekasihnya sudah tidur atau belum dan ia tidak memiliki nyali untuk itu.

Sungmin ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, berbaring memunggungi _namja_ itu. Ia menarik selimut dan menutup separuh tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal itu. Sekarang sudah masuk di musim dingin, pemanas ruangan dan selimut tebal tidak dapat mengusir rasa dingin yang hinggap di tubuhnya. Ia butuh Kyuhyun, kehangatan dari seorang Kyuhyunnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun belum memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang, ketika ia mendapat telepon dari Jung _uisa_.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa sungmin disana?"_

_"Ah, ia baru saja pulang"_

_"Ia baru pulang? Sayang sekali, Sungmin meninggalkan laporan kesehatannya disini"_

_"Tertinggal?"_

_"Ne, sepertinya Sungmin lupa mengambilnya. Eoh, apa Sungmin sudah mengatakan keinginannya untuk melahirkan di rumah saja?"_

_"Ne. Ia sudah mengatakannya padaku"_

_"Maaf Kyu, bukannya aku tidak mau memberi izin. Tapi menurut pemeriksaan tadi kondisi kandungan Sungmin menurun. Aku hanya takut jika kondisi kandungannya terus menurun, akan terjadi hal yang fatal jika tetap mengikuti keinginannya untuk melahirkan di rumah. Bagaimanapun kita tidak mungkin bisa membawa seluruh peralatan rumah sakit ke rumah kalian. Dan jika kondisi kandungannya terus menurun, aku memutuskan untuk mengoperasi Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa melahirkan normal ditambah lagi riwayat anemia yang dimilikinya"_

_"MWO?!"_

_"Kau tidak tahu? Sungmin tidak mengatakannya padamu? Kondisi bayi kalian menurun meskipun masih dalam keadaan baik. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengkonsumsi vitamin atau susu yang kuanjurkan. Katakan pada Sungmin untuk tetap menjaga kesehatannya serta kandungannya"_

"Ngghh"

Ingatan Kyuhyun buyar begitu mendengar rintihan pelan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

"Ming?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin, selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya membuat ia kesulitan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka selimut tersebut dan mendapati Sungmin yang berbaring meringkuk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ming? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akhh"

"Sungmin-ah, jangan membuatku takut"

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring telentang. Sungmin memeluk perut buncitnya dan meringis perih.

"Akhh.. sakithh.. nghh"

Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada perut buncit Sungmin. Mengusap perut buncit yang masih tertutup piyama coklat itu dan ia merasakan perut Sungmin mengejang kuat.

"Kram perut?" ucap Kyuhyun ragu setelah menyentuh perut Sungmin yang terasa kencang.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ia perlukan dan meletakkannya di samping Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya, duduk sebentar, eoh?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Sakit" rintih Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sungmin justru kembali meringkuk dan menekan perutnya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti semakin sakit. Duduklah sebentar"

Kyuhyun meluruskan kaki Sungmin hingga tidak lagi menghimpit perutnya, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin perlahan sampai pada posisi duduk dan menyandarkan punggung Sungmin pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"Bernafaslah seperti biasa, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun lembut selagi ia mengambil handuk kecil yang telah direndam dengan air hangat dan mengompres perut buncit Sungmin dengan handuk basah tersebut.

Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk bernafas normal, sakit di perutnya membuat ia beberapa kali tersedak dengan tarikan nafasnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kancing piyama Sungmin dan melemparnya ke lantai. Piyama berkancing itu sudah cukup sempit pada tubuh –terutama perut Sungmin dan hal itu dapat mengganggu kandungannya. Agar tidak kedinginan, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Sedikit mengangkat bokong Sungmin untuk melewati kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah bersandar nyaman pada tubuhnya. Kepala Sungmin bahkan terkulai di lehernya.

"Sedikit" bisik Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun kembali merendam handuk kecil tersebut dengan air hangat yang ia tampung di dalam wadah kemudian meremas handuk tersebut dan kembali mengompres perut buncit Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga dapat merasakan perut Sungmin mulai melemas, tidak lagi sekencang tadi.

Dalam diam Kyuhyun terus mengompres perut buncit Sungmin, membiarkan deru nafas Sungmin menerpa lehernya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin telah memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tahu Sungminnya tidak tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena lelah.

"Tidurlah" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ngh, _mian_ Kyu"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tidak perlu minta maaf lagi. Sekarang tidurlah"

"_Kajima_"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, sejak tadi Sungmin terus mengucapkan _mian_ dan _kajima_ berulang kali.

"Kenapa terus meminta maaf dan mengatakan jangan pergi? Aku tidak kemana-mana, sayang"

"_Naneun museowo_" bisik Sungmin.

"Takut? Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Takut kau pergi karena aku. Aku telah membohongimu, dan aku tahu kau benci itu. _Mian_"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, sayang"

"Meskipun aku membohongimu?"

"Kalau kau membohongiku lagi mungkin aku akan benar-benar pergi" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut dan segera membuka matanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, nyaris saja setitik air mata itu menetes jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menghapusnya.

"Sssh, aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya, sayang. Pejamkan matamu lagi"

Sungmin menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada leher Kyuhyun. Membiarkan sensasi hangat dari handuk yang Kyuhyun usapkan menerpa perutnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kecewa"

"_Mi_-"

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Kecewa karena ternyata aku tidak cukup memperhatikanmu" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin kembali meminta maaf.

"Perutmu masih sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan handuk hangat itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas bersama dengan wadah air hangat yang mulai dingin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk kembali berbaring sementara ia berbaring di belakang Sungmin, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Perut Sungmin yang sudah sangat membuncit membuat posisi tidur mereka berubah. Jika biasanya Sungmin akan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun, kini mereka hanya bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut dengan kakinya kemudian menyelimuti keduanya dengan selimut tersebut tanpa memakaikan Sungmin kaus karena ia telah melempar piyamanya tadi.

Di balik selimut, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap perut buncit Sungmin. Berjaga-jaga jika saja Sungmin kembali mengalami kram atau bayi mereka yang berulah. Sementara itu tangan lainnya memilin puting Sungmin, tanpa berniat meningkatkan nafsu Sungmin yang mudah terpancing.

"Kyu?" kaget Sungmin ketika merasa jemari Kyuhyun memilin putingnya lembut.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, kau sudah cukup lelah. Pejamkan matamu, ini akan membuatmu nyaman" bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun pada kulitnya. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa begitu mengantuk.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengusap perut Sungmin dan memilin putingnya lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya, ia hanya ingin membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun tahu alasan Sungmin melakukan diet dan nekat berbohong padanya. Sungmin hanya malu, ditambah lagi Sungmin tidak bisa 24 jam bersama Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Sungmin hanya takut ia berpaling pada orang lain disaat ia sedang hamil besar seperti ini. Hormon yang bergejolak yang membuat Sungmin berpikiran seperti itu.

Dan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang semata-mata untuk membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Membuat Sungmin merasa dihargai dan dibutuhkan. Membuat Sungmin tidak merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri karena Kyuhyun bahkan masih dengan senantiasa menyentuhnya.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit Kyuhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Sungmin menjadi tenang dan teratur. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu telah terlelap. Tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan matanya dan terlelap beberapa detik kemudian dengan tetap memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Sepertinya chapter depan akan menjadi chapter terakhir buat Kyumin side ini. Author ga bikin banyak-banyak, tunggu aja cerita lainnya. Btw, Happy Wedding buat Sungmin oppa dan Saeun eonni. Meskipun Author suka pairing KyuMin, tapi Author seneng banget Sungmin oppa akhirnya menemukan pasangan sejatinya di dunia nyata. Semoga Ming oppa tidak melupakan dongsaengnya yang evil itu ya.**

**Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan semoga my angel cepet nyusul *Teuk***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Pregxperiment (KyuMin's Side)**

**Cast : KyuMin, others**

**Length : 5/5 - end**

**Genre : Romance, Comfort, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Chapter akhir :) Semoga panjang dan puas yaa ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam sudah larut namun _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu enggan menutup matanya. Ia terus memikirkan satu keinginannya yang belum tercapai. Entahlah, mungkin karena mengidam atau apa yang jelas ia menginginkan itu sekarang juga. Dan karena tidak berani mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun yang telah terlelap di sampingnya, Sungmin hanya bisa berbaring gelisah.

Berulangkali ia memutar posisi tidurnya agar bisa terlelap, tapi keinginannya tidak bisa hilang. Bahkan saat mencoba untuk menutup mata, keinginannya semakin jelas terlihat. Sampai pada saat ia membalikkan posisi badannya yang keempat, Kyuhyun terbangun karena merasa kegelisahan Sungmin.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelus perut buncit kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuuuu"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu" ucap Sungmin akhirnya ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk menyampaikan keinginannya malam itu.

"Katakan" ucap Kyuhyun pelan masih dengan mata yang terpejam namun gerakan tangannya tidak lepas dari perut Sungmin, merasakan pergerakan bayi mungil mereka yang diperkirakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Aku ingin kau menyapa _aegya_" ucap Sungmin dengan suaranya yang semakin pelan.

"Hmm? Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup perut buncit Sungmin lembut.

"Hai, _aegya_. Apa kau membuat _eomma_ susah tidur? Ini sudah malam, jangan membuat _eomma_ kelelahan, eoh. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan segera bertemu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus baik-baik di dalam sana sampai waktunya, eoh" ucap Kyuhyun seakan bayi di dalam kandungan Sungmin dapat menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa _aegya_ masih membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Hmm. Bukan ini yang kumaksud, Kyu. Aku ingin kau menyapa _aegya_. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" ucap Sungmin dengan nada frustasi.

Kyuhyun sedikit memikirkan perkataan Sungmin. Biasanya juga ia menyapa bayi mereka seperti tadi, mengajaknya berbicara kemudian bayi mereka akan menjawabnya dengan tendangan-tendangan keras dan tegas dari dalam sana. Tapi kenapa Sungmin bilang bukan seperti itu, apa..?

"Ah, maksudmu kita melakukan _'itu'_? Aku tidak mau, kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Min. Kau ingatkan, Jung _uisa_ bilang kurang dari seminggu lagi kau akan melahirkan, dan beliau bilang jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak yang bisa membuatmu melahirkan sebelum waktunya. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko, Min"

"Kyuuu, ayolahhh. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau belum melakukan itu" rengek Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tidak mau membuat dirinya kelelahan seperti perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya itu. Ia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun, belum lagi kehamilannya yang sudah tua membuat gerakan Kyuhyun saat bermain dengannya menjadi jauh lebih lembut dan pelan, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh Min. Sudah, pejamkan matamu. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam. Lupakan keinginanmu itu" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sesuai ucapannya, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Bahkan ia membiarkan Sungmin berbaring dengan menyurukkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Perut buncit Sungmin menimpa sisi samping tubuh Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah cukup kesulitan untuk berbaring dengan nyaman karena perutnya yang semakin berat. Kadang hal itu membuat Sungmin sesak napas saat tidur. Dan Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin membagi kesusahannya dengannya.

Kadang tangan Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin ketika ia merasa perut Sungmin bergerak pelan menggelitik tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan bayinya ikut gelisah di dalam perut Sungmin, sama seperti yang dirasakan Sungmin.

Hampir setengah jam mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut, Kyuhyun belum juga merasa Sungmin sudah tertidur. Ia justru merasa Sungmin semakin kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang memburu cepat mengenai tengkuknya itu. Sungmin sendiri sudah hampir menangis menahan hasratnya yang tertahan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Matanya sudah mengantuk, tapi keinginannya harus dipenuhi lebih dahulu.

"Kyuu.. hiks.. aku tidak tahan lagi hikks… kumohon, sekali saja hikss" ucap Sungmin akhirnya dengan air matanya yang sudah menetes. Baru kali ini ia menangis hanya karena ingin memenuhi kebutuhan seksnya saja.

"Sshh, jangan menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin yang menetes. Merasa kasihan juga melihat Sungmin yang menahan hasratnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik kaus yang dipakai Sungmin –yang sebenarnya miliknya sendiri, hingga kaus longgar itu terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Memperlihatkan tubuh polos Sungmin yang ternyata tidak memakai potongan kain apapun lagi di dalamnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun juga membuka kausnya sendiri, membiarkan kulit hangat mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tidak mau melakukannya secara cepat-cepat, yang penting Sungmin merasa terpuaskan.

Kyuhyun mengusap puting Sungmin lembut, ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Sungmin kemudian semakin turun ke hidungnya lalu memangut bibir Sungmin lembut. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari puting Sungmin yang merah kecoklatan, memang hasrat Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya, putingnya cepat sekali mengeras.

Hampir lima menit memangut bibir Sungmin walau sesekali melepasnya untuk membiarkan kekasihnya itu menghirup oksigen, Kyuhyun menurunkan bibirnya menuruni dagu Sungmin kemudian tenggelam di leher jenjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap leher Sungmin, menimbulkan jejak kemerahan di lehernya. Tidak hanya satu, Kyuhyun terus mencumbu leher Sungmin hingga hampir keseluruhannya menjadi merah.

Bibir kasar Kyuhyun kembali turun, meninggalkan leher Sungmin yang sudah merah keunguan. Bibir itu berhenti tepat di depan puting Sungmin yang sejak tadi dipilin oleh jemari terampil Kyuhyun. Desahan napas Kyuhyun pada putingnya membuat Sungmin bergidik. Nafsunya terus meningkat seolah tidak memiliki titik tertinggi. Sungmin meremas sprei dibawahnya hingga kusut. Ia memang tidak mendesah hebat, karena Kyuhyun bermain amat lembut padanya. Namun itulah yang membuat Sungmin kenikmatan. Sungmin hanya terus memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali hanya erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya karena sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak sabar menanti Kyuhyun yang hanya terus membuang napasnya tepat di depan putingnya. Dengan nalurinya, Sungmin sedikit membusungkan dadanya hingga putingnya mengenai bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung melahap puting sekaligus dada Sungmin yang membesar bahkan terlihat sedikit membengkak karena air susunya akan keluar dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Kyuhyun tidak menghisap putingnya keras seperti biasa, kebiasaannya itu tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Hal itu berbahaya karena dapat memancing kontraksi pada kandungan Sungmin. Karena itu, Kyuhyun hanya memainkan puting Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Sementara puting lainnya masih ia pilin dengan jarinya.

"Ahhhhhh.. Mmmhhh.. Kyuuhh" desah Sungmin pelan ketika benda tak bertulang itu terus membuat pola di dadanya, melingkari putingnya dengan saliva yang basah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan kedua puting Sungmin yang melancip merah, bibirnya turun sampai berada di perut Sungmin yang membuncit besar dengan guratan kemerahan samar di bagian bawahnya. Kulit perutnya yang tertarik secara paksa membuat _stretch_ _mark_ Sungmin tetap muncul meskipun ia rutin menggunakan krim penghilang _stretch mark_.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kecupannya pada kulit perut Sungmin, memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada seluruh bagian perut Sungmin sekaligus menggoda anaknya yang berada di dalam sana. Biasanya bayi aktif itu akan segera bergerak lincah mencari bekas kecupan Kyuhyun. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, bayi yang ia kira sudah terlelap itu bergerak di dalam perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kulit perut Sungmin bergelombang, membentuk ceplakan dan tonjolan kecil dari dalam. Mungkin siku atau kepalan tangan bayinya yang menubruk dinding rahim Sungmin hingga terlihat jelas oleh mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sendiri sedikit meringis perih, tapi ia tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan ayah dan anak itu. Karena setiap kali Kyuhyun menggodanya seperti itu, bayi di dalam perutnya akan bergerak lincah namun tidak terlalu kencang. Membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa kegelian walaupun rasa sakitnya tetap ada.

"Kyuu, jangan menggodanya terus" tegur Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang masih asik bermain di sekitar perutnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di perut Sungmin, kali ini bukan kecupan-kecupan seperti tadi, melainkan sebuah hisapan kencang hingga kulit perutnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan seperti di lehernya.

Selesai dengan hisapan-hisapannya, Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin kelimpungan dengan kelakuannya. Kyuhyun menjilati bagian bawah perut Sungmin sampai ke bagian belahan dadanya. Lidah hangat Kyuhyun yang seolah berjalan di atas kulit perutnya membuat Sungmin mendesah histeris. Desahan lembut yang sejak tadi lolos dari bibirnya berganti menjadi desahan erotis yang semakin membangkitkan nafsu birahinya sendiri.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh.. Mmmmmmmhhhhh…"

Sungmin bahkan menyurukan kepalanya ke dalam bantal yang sejak tadi menjadi alas bagi kepalanya. Ia tidak tahan merasakan sensasi dingin dari saliva Kyuhyun yang mengalir bersamaan dengan lidah Kyuhyun yang masih menari indah di sekitar dadanya.

"Ahhhh.. Kyuhhhhhhh.. ohhhh"

Sungmin melipat kedua kakinya hingga mengangkang. Jemari kakinya ikut mencengkram sprei ketika sensasi menggelitik itu muncul. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya saat merasa tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang, pinggul Sungmin mulai terangkat dengan kedua kakinya yang menekuk kaku itu.

"Kyuuuuhhhhhhhhh" jerit Sungmin frustasi karena lidah Kyuhyun yang berhenti menari di atas dadanya membuat ledakan orgasmenya terhenti begitu saja. Meskipun penisnya sudah mengacung tinggi, namun ia masih belum bisa menyemburkan cairan maninya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti keinginan Sungmin segera kembali meraih puting Sungmin. Lidahnya kembali menari di atas puting Sungmin yang sebelumnya memang sudah ia basahi dengan salivanya. Sementara puting lainnya kembali ia pilin, menjepitnya di antara kedua jarinya dan sesekali meremas dada besar Sungmin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, penis Sungmin langsung menyemburkan cairan maninya hingga membasahi sprei bahkan sampai jatuh ke lantai. Rupanya permainan lidah serta jari Kyuhyun begitu terampil membuat Sungmin segera mencapai pelepasannya. Tubuh Sungmin kembali melemas setelah pelepasannya tadi. Napasnya sedikit memburu, perutnya yang membuncit membuat napasnya semakin sesak. Sejak perutnya semakin membuncit, Sungmin memang tidak bisa berbaring terlentang dalam waktu yang lama. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan membantunya membalikkan posisinya hingga pernapasannya kembali normal.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun juga membantu Sungmin berbaring miring dengan bantal yang Kyuhyun ambil untuk menyangga perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut sebahu Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena keringat kemudian menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh polos Sungmin dengan selimut itu.

"Sekarang sudah tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam selimut tanpa mengenakan kembali kausnya.

"Belum. Kau belum memasukiku. Aku belum puas" jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil satu tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya pada punggungnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menggerakkan tangannya pada punggung Sungmin. Biasanya jika Sungmin seperti itu, berarti kekasihnya sedang merasa pegal di sekitar punggung dan pinggang. Dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senantiasa mengusap punggung dan pinggang Sungmin sampai Sungmin tertidur.

"Sayang, aku tidak berani melakukan itu padamu. Kehamilanmu sudah sangat tua, aku takut kau kontraksi atau air ketubanmu pecah tiba-tiba" jelas Kyuhyun lembut.

Bukan tanpa alasan sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya menggoda titik-titik sensitive Sungmin tanpa menyentuh _hole_ Sungmin yang pasti sudah panas. Ia memang sengaja membuat Sungmin mencapai titik kepuasannya tanpa harus merasuki Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu persis risiko jika mereka melakukan itu pada usia kandungan sembilan bulan lebih seperti ini.

"Kalau kau melakukannya pelan-pelan, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kita lakukan, ya? _Please_" mohon Sungmin.

"_Arra_, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau masih lelah, pejamkan matamu dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah siap baru kita mulai lagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya bermaksud agar Sungmin ketiduran tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun masih setia mengusap punggung polos Sungmin, ia yakin Sungmin akan jatuh terlelap sebentar lagi. Terlihat dari kedua mata Sungmin yang sayup-sayup menutup. Sesekali Kyuhyun meniupkan angin disekitar dahi dan leher Sungmin agar kekasihnya cepat tertidur.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin mulai mengantuk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Usapan pada punggungnya membuat mata Sungmin menjadi berat hingga benar-benar terlelap tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega ketika menyadari Sungmin sudah jatuh terlelap. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, matanya menyipit melihat angka digital itu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi wajah tenang Sungmin yang seperti bayi. Untung saja Sungmin bisa tidur walau tidak menuruti keinginannya tadi. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menghapus titik-titik keringat yang muncul di dahi Sungmin akibat permainan mereka tadi, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahinya sebelum ia juga kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia melihat Sungmin masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya meskipun sekarang telah hampir jam sepuluh. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangun perlahan dan meletakkan sebuah bantal disamping Sungmin untuk menyangga perut buncit kekasihnya itu. Sementara itu, ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang terlalu lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia terlihat lebih segar dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya. Kyuhyun mengambil kaus berleher-v dengan celana selutut dan memakainya dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Sungmin masih terlelap dengan selimut yang sedikit turun memperlihatkan dadanya yang besar.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya keras menyaksikan pemandangan yang disuguhkan Sungmin, namun ia masih sadar diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihnya yang akan segera melahirkan itu. Karena itu, Kyuhyun segera menaikan selimut yang melorot itu agar kembali menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin.

Sembari menunggu Sungmin bangun, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka. Baru saja ia selesai memesan makanan dari aplikasi di _smartphone_-nya, suara bel berbunyi membuatnya sedikit terkejut namun dengan gesit segera keluar dari kamar dan membukakan pintu bagi seseorang yang berkunjung itu.

_Cklek!_

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Siwon begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dilihatnya Siwon beserta Heechul dan kedua bayi kembar mereka yang hampir berusia enam bulan menunggu di depan apartemennya.

"Eoh, _hyung_. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena tidak biasanya keluarga Choi itu berkunjung ke kediamannya.

"Setidaknya kau biarkan kami masuk dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak kasihan pada kedua bayiku ini?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sinis yang memang biasa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eoh. Baiklah-baiklah, silakan masuk" ucap Kyuhyun mempersilakan tamunya masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah miliknya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang hari ini membawa peralatan persiapan melahirkan untuk Sungmin. Ini, semuanya sudah kusiapkan disini" ucap Siwon sembari memberikan sebuah koper berukuran sedang pada Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan Siwon dan akhirnya ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia mengirimkan pesan pada Siwon untuk mengantarkan peralatan dan perlengkapan melahirkan yang diperlukan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambilnya sendiri ke Rumah Sakit karena ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Memilih membawa Sungmin pun Kyuhyun tidak mau, lebih baik meminta tolong pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku juga sudah menemui Jung _uisa_. Jung _uisa_ bilang ia sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya sampi seminggu ke depan. Jadi kapanpun kau membutuhkannya, kau bisa menghubunginya kapan saja" lanjut Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sungmin, Kyu?"

"Sungmin masih tidur, Chul _hyung_. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur sampai jam empat pagi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kasihan sekali Sungmin. Pasti ia lelah, tapi menjelang waktu melahirkan dulu aku juga sulit tidur" ucap Heechul sambil mengenang masa-masa ia akan melahirkan dulu.

"Bukan itu, _hyung_. Semalam tiba-tiba Sungmin mengidam lagi"

"Lagi? Sudah mau melahirkan tapi masih mengidam? Apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ya, Sungmin ingin kami melakukan _'itu'_. Kurasa kau mengertilah, _hyung_. Making love" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu kau melakukannya?" tanya Heechul lagi yang kini diikuti dengan raut penasaran dari Siwon.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Sungmin sudah mau melahirkan, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padanya"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu, mendekati waktu melahirkan keinginan untuk melakukan seks memang semakin besar. Itu karena lonjakan hormon yang tidak stabil" jelas Siwon.

"Ya, dulu juga aku begitu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian berdua?!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal kemudian berdiri meninggalkan keluarga Choi itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Sungmin masih terlelap di dalam selimut. Meskipun sedikit tidak tega mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu, namun mengingat hari semakin siang dan Sungmin serta bayi di kandungannya sudah melewatkan jam sarapan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sungmin saja.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Bukannya terganggu dengan tarikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru semakin nyaman merasakan pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil namun senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

Biasanya Kyuhyun memiliki dua cara untuk membangunkan Sungmin. Cara yang paling sering ia gunakan ada melumat bibir Sungmin lama sampai Sungmin membalas lumatanya. Tapi cara itu tidak bisa ia gunakan sekarang karena tidak ingin meningkatkan nafsu Sungmin yang sudah susah payah ia turunkan semalam. Jadilah Kyuhyun menggunakan cara kedua, yaitu menggunakan bayi di kandungan Sungmin untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, _aegya_. Apa kau sudah bangun? Coba beri tendangan kecilmu untuk _appa_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut buncit Sungmin dari balik selimut.

Seolah tahu dimana letak tangan Kyuhyun, bayi mungil mereka segera memberikan tendangan kecilnya pada tempat dimana Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapat respon cepat berupa tendangan pelan dari anaknya, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan merasakan anaknya terus-terusan bergerak di bawah telapak tangannya.

"_Aigoo_. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Sekarang ayo bantu _appa_ bangunkan _eomma_-mu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Sungmin lembut.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, bayi di dalam perut Sungmin segera memberikan jawaban berupa tendangan yang cukup kencang. Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut ketika merasakan tendangan bayinya yang tepat mengenai telapak tangannya yang masih menempel pada perut buncit Sungmin.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat lelah tidak terlalu merasakan tendangan bayi mungil mereka. Sungmin hanya menggeliat tidak nyaman kemudian kembali tidur seperti tidak ada gangguan apapun.

"_Aigoo_, _aegya_. Sepertinya _eomma_ sangat lelah. Lihat, bahkan _eomma_ tidak terusik dengan tendanganmu barusan"

"Min, Sungminnie.. Bangunlah, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. Satu tangannya yang masih setia berada di perut Sungmin ikut mengusap perut buncit itu agar Sungmin terbangun.

"Enghh… akkkhhh" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba seraya membelalakan kedua matanya. Sungmin terkejut ketika perutnya ditendang kencang oleh bayi di dalam kandungannya, seolah memarahi Sungmin yang sulit dibangunkan oleh Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perut Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menegang segera membuka selimut yang sejak tadi masih menutupi tubuh Sungmin sebatas leher, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat ceplakan kaki mungil pada kulit perut Sungmin seperti yang pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Akkhhh… Kyuu, sakit sekali… ssshhhh" ringis Sungmin karena bayinya masih tidak mau meredakan tendangan kaki mungilnya.

"Sshh, _aegya_. Jangan seperti ini, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Ini menyeramkan, kau tahu? Sudah, _eomma_-mu sudah bangun. Kau tenanglah, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan tendangan kencang dari bayi mereka.

Dan meskipun tidak cepat, namun bayi mereka tetap mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tendangan kencang dari bayinya berangsur-angsur mereda hingga ceplakan kaki mungilnya tidak lagi terlihat.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Tidak. Bayi ini benar-benar menuruti segala perkataanmu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang polos.

Sungmin memperhatikan perut buncitnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Awalnya ia bingung, namun kemudian ia terkejut ketika menyadari tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai pakaianpun yang menutupinya.

"K-Kyu, kenapa aku tidak pakai apa-apa? Ki-kita tidak melakukan hal aneh semalam 'kan?" tanya Sungmin panik seraya berusaha menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun apa daya. Perutnya yang sudah sangat buncit membuat Sungmin kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin meraih selimut tersebut dan menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin sampai ke dadanya.

"Semalam kau merengek padaku untuk menyentuhmu, apa kau lupa? Kau bahkan menangis semalam" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Be-benarkah? Ta-tapi kau tidak melakukan itu 'kan? Mak-maksudku a-aku tidak merasa sakit seperti biasa setelah kita melakukan itu"

"Tidak, kau tertidur setelah mencapai pelepasanmu. Aku juga tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, aku terlalu khawatir dengan bayi kita. Ya, meskipun kau memaksa ku terus bahkan kau merengek dan menangis" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hahh, syukurlah. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kita" ucap Sungmin lega.

"Cha, sekarang kau harus mandi. Sini, biar kubantu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin menurunkan kakinya lebih dulu kemudian menyangga punggung Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin berdiri.

Masih dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, Sungmin berjalan –dibantu Kyuhyun sampai di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melepaskan selimut tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor bersama dengan pakaian mereka semalam. Kemudian membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam _shower_ _box_ sementara ia menunggu di depan wastafel.

Semenjak kehamilan Sungmin memasuki usia delapan bulan, Kyuhyun memang selalu menemani Sungmin setiap kekasihnya itu masuk toilet. Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin mandi. Bahkan walau hanya ingin buang air kecil saja Kyuhyun tetap masuk ke dalam bersama Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin risih, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk terus menemani Sungmin karena tidak mau mengambil risiko Sungmin terpeleset karena lantai yang licin –meskipun kenyataannya kamar mandi mereka menggunakan lantai batuan yang kasar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari _shower_ _box_ dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya dengan membawa _bathrobe_ dan handuk milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun memakaikan _bathrobe_ tersebut pada Sungmin tanpa mengikatkan talinya karena tidak ingin menghimpit perut Sungmin, kemudian Kyuhyun menyampirkan handuk tersebut pada leher Sungmin dan membawa kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eoh, aku hampir lupa. Di depan ada Chul _hyung_ dan si kembar juga Siwon _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun ringan.

"Mwo?! Lalu kau meninggalkan mereka di depan? Kau ini tuan rumah macam apa? Seharusnya kau menjamu tamu yang datang, Kyu"

"Ck, mereka bukan tamu, Min. Mereka sudah sering datang kesini. Bahkan kurasa mereka sudah memakai dapur kita sesuka hati mereka. Lagipula tadi aku kesini untuk membangunkanmu. Apa kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah sangat siang, Min-ah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah duabelas siang.

"Ah, _aigoo_. Pantas saja aku lapar"

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar sekarang. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita, kurasa makanannya sudah datang sejak tadi" ajak Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Chullie _hyuuung_" panggil Sungmin senang ketika mendapati _hyung _kesayangannya itu sedang memanaskan bubur untuk si kembar di dapur. Bahkan ia tidak menyapa Siwon yang duduk di ruang tamu sejak tadi.

"_Aigoo_, lihat perutmu sudah sebesar itu. Pasti sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan, aku yakin itu. Eoh, apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayimu? Apa laki-laki?" tanya Heechul antusias.

"Ne, _hyung_. Menurut pemeriksaan terakhir bayinya laki-laki"

"Ahh senangnya, _uri_ Joowon akhirnya memiliki teman"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Heechul yang begitu antusias menyangkut bayi di kandungannya. Bahkan Heechul terus mengelus perut buncit Sungmin tiap kali Sungmin memekik atau meringis karena pergerakan yang ditimbulkan bayinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Min, apa kau belum merasa tanda-tanda akan melahirkan? Seperti kontraksi atau yang lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Belum, Kyu. Mungkin memang perkiraan Jung _uisa_ meleset. Sampai sekarang aku belum merasakan apapun" jawab Sungmin tenang.

Walaupun demikian, namun Kyuhyun tetap saja was-was. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan was-was jika saja sekarang mereka sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Tapi nyatanya keinginan Sungmin untuk melahirkan di rumah dikabulkan oleh Jung _uisa_ mengingat hasil pemeriksaan terakhir Sungmin yang meningkat pesat. Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar, tapi ternyata justru ia yang merasa lebih tegang dibandingkan dengan Sungmin yang akan menjalaninya.

"Aku heran, padahal dulu kau yang membantu Heechul _hyung_ melahirkan, tapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang proses melahirkan" ujar Sungmin bingung.

"Itu karena kau yang akan melahirkan. Tentu saja aku panik. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan Jung _uisa_. Aku tidak bisa menangani ini seorang diri" bela Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk dan menyentuh perut buncit Sungmin.

"Hei, _aegya_. Jika sudah waktunya lahir, lahirlah dengan baik _eoh_? Jangan membuat _eomma_ kesakitan, kami menantimu" ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan perut buncit Sungmin. Dan beberapa detik kemudian bayi di kandungannya seperti menjawab Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Gerakan yang ditimbulkan bayi tersebut sangat lembut, seolah mengatakan ia tidak akan membuat Sungmin kesakitan.

"Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, apapun itu. Segera katakan padaku, _eoh_? Aku tidak mau kau menanggungnya sendiri" tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada acara yang ditampilkan televisi. Ya, sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka –atau hanya Sungmin saja, sedang asik menyaksikan acara _reality_ _show_ yang ditayangkan siang itu. Namun Sungmin harus dengan terpaksa menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu. Ya, baiklah. Awalnya menurut Sungmin cukup penting. Tapi, jika Kyuhyun selalu memotong acara TV yang ia tonton setiap 5 menit sekali hanya untuk bertanya hal yang sama cukup membuat Sungmin jengkel juga akhirnya.

Belum terasa apapun saja Kyuhyun sudah panik seperti itu, bagaimana jika nanti ia tiba-tiba kontraksi atau air ketubannya tiba-tiba pecah? Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan!

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan seraya mengelus perut buncitnya yang terlihat mulai menurun.

"_Wae_? Apa perutmu sakit? Apa kau sudah merasa kontraksi? Katakan Sungmin-ah" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Aish, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, bantu aku bangun" ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal dengan respon Kyuhyun yang berlebihan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega kemudian segera membantu Sungmin untuk bangkit berdiri. Memang semakin dekat dengan waktu melahirkan, Sungmin semakin rajin bolak-balik ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Mungkin posisi bayi mereka sudah mendekati jalur lahirnya, sehingga kantung kemih Sungmin tertekan oleh kepala bayi dan membuat Sungmin lebih cepat merasa ingin buang air kecil.

Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin yang berjalan semakin pelan saja semenjak kandungannya memasuki tujuh bulan. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti Sungmin setiap kekasihnya itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Sungmin yang sedang buang air kecil beberapa meter di depannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sesekali menekan pinggangnya, sepertinya pinggangnya terasa pegal menopang perutnya yang besar itu.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin ketika Sungmin telah menyelesaikan ritualnya itu. Sungmin tengah membersihkan daerah kemaluannya dengan tissue agar bersih dari bakteri karena ia tidak memakai _underware_. Sungmin memang tidak memakai _underware_ lagi sejak perutnya semakin membuncit dan membuatnya kesulitan memakai potongan kain itu. Lagipula menurutnya seperti ini sudah cukup nyaman.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berjalan sampai di depan wastafel dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mencuci tangannya hingga bersih. Sungmin memang selalu mencuci tangannya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Meskipun ia ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal atau melakukan hal lainnya, Sungmin selalu mencuci tangannya dulu sebelum keluar dari sana. Entahlah, mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang mendarah daging.

"Ah, ternyata bayinya mulai bergerak turun" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba saat memandang pantulan tubuhnya di cermin.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin. _Namja_ itu ikut memandangi pantulan tubuh Sungmin di cermin.

"Ini, bentuk perutku tidak lagi bulat seperti kemarin-kemarin. Lihat, sekarang lebih terlihat sedikit turun ke bawah 'kan? Ini karena bayinya sudah mulai bergerak mencari jalur lahirnya" jelas Sungmin sambil menaikkan baju yang ia pakai sampai seluruh perutnya terlihat jelas.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku baru menyadarinya, perutmu seperti.. melorot?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ragu pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Biasanya saat bayi sedang mencari jalur lahirnya, si ibu akan mulai merasa sakit atau kontraksi kecil. Tapi sepertinya bayi ini mendengarkan kata-katamu tadi, gerakannya lembut sekali. Coba kau rasakan" ucap Sungmin sambil membawa satu tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh bagian perutnya dimana sang bayi sedang bergerak pelan, lembut dan teratur.

Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di tempat yang Sungmin tunjuk. Awalnya ia tidak merasakan apapun. Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan gerakan dari bayi mereka. Bayi itu bergerak dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Bergerak pelan, berhenti lalu bergerak lagi. Benar-benar lembut namun teratur. Kyuhyun sendiri takjub merasakan bayinya di dalam sana begitu mendengarkan seluruh perkataannya. Terlalu senang, Kyuhyun langsung mengecup perut Sungmin tepat dimana ia merasakan bayi itu bergerak. Dan seperti biasa, bayi di kandungan Sungmin menjawabnya dengan sebuah tendangan yang untungnya kali ini berupa tendangan lembut.

"Seingatku dulu perut Heechul _hyung_ tidak turun seperti ini"

"Kau yang tidak tahu. Heechul _hyung_ sudah menceritakan padaku perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi menjelang persalinan. Dan salah satunya ya seperti ini"

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh jam kemudian Sungmin mulai merasakan tanda-tanda akan segera melahirkan. Walaupun masih tidak ada kontraksi yang terlalu parah, tapi ia merasakan jalur lahirnya mulai terbuka. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Sungmin merasakan setiap kali ia berjalan, bayinya bergerak lebih cepat. Dan setiap kali ia duduk atau berbaring seperti ini, bayi di kandungannya lebih banyak diam. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan santai, agar bayi di kandungannya lebih cepat bergerak dan membuka jalur lahirnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman belakang?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang juga berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak enak meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya semalam ini, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat. Tapi ia juga tidak berani berjalan sendirian, ia takut kalau tiba-tiba air ketubannya pecah dan tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berjalan di taman belakang?"

"Aku merasa bayinya lebih banyak diam saat aku berbaring atau duduk, dan saat aku berjalan bayinya menjadi lebih banyak bergerak. Lagipula sebenarnya aku merasa jalur lahirnya sudah mulai melebar" jawab Sungmin.

"Apa perlu kuhubungi Jung _uisa_?"

"Tidak. Aku berencana untuk menghubungi Jung _uisa_ saat air ketubannya sudah pecah saja. Sementara ini, aku masih merasa baik-baik saja. Hanya jalur lahirnya mulai melebar, itupun sudah sejak sore tadi tapi tidak ada perubahan sampai sekarang. Mungkin kalau berjalan-jalan lagi, jalur lahirnya akan lebih cepat terbuka"

"_Arra_. Ku ambil mantelmu sebentar. Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, berjalan di taman belakangnya sebentar saja, ya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak mengambil mantel milik Sungmin yang tergantung tidak di dalam _walk-in-closet_.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan mantel milik Sungmin di tangannya. Dan ia menemukan Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk duduk namun kesusahan karena perut buncitnya menghalangi segala gerakannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk kemudian berdiri.

Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin mantel hangat itu, dan membawanya menuju taman belakang apartemen mereka. Dari perjalanan keluar kamar sampai tiba di taman belakang, Sungmin merasakan bayi di kandungannya kembali bergerak setelah beberapa jam hanya diam saja. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin mengulas senyum tipis sembari mengusap perutnya.

Tiba di area taman belakang, Sungmin segera berjalan ditemani Kyuhyun. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin yang begitu lambat. Mereka berjalan dari ujung taman sampai ke ujungnya lagi. Taman belakang yang begitu besar ini cukup membuat Sungmin kelelahan, namun Sungmin tidak mau istirahat saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya. Sungmin begitu menikmati saat-saat dimana bayinya bergerak turun dan jalur lahirnya terbuka semakin lebar. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera menggendong bayi mungilnya itu.

"Sssshhh" ringis Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang memutar taman belakang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap segera menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh karena kekasihnya itu sedikit membungkuk menahan kontraksi di perutnya.

"Kontraksi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun meskipun ia sudah tahu. Sungmin mengangguk menjawabnya dengan ringisan kecil masih mendesis dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun kini lebih tenang menanggapi Sungmin, tidak seperti siang tadi. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun pernah menangani persalinan Heechul, jadi Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia sekarang mengerti jika ia lebih tenang maka Sungmin juga akan ikut tenang. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur kontraksi yang dialami Sungmin tidak separah kontraksi pada umumnya. Paling tidak, tidak separah yang dialami Heechul saat ia melahirkan dulu –begitu yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"Sudahan dulu ya berjalannya, kau terlihat lelah. Duduk dulu di dalam, nanti kita sambung lagi" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ringisan Sungmin berhenti. Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui perintah Kyuhyun. Ia memang merasa lelah dan haus.

Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun membawanya sampai ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun melepaskan mantel yang dipakai Sungmin kemudian ia kembali membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa disana. Awalnya Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersandar di sofa, namun Sungmin menolaknya. Sungmin merasa lubang lahirnya sudah lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman jika duduk terlalu dalam. Alhasil Sungmin memilih untuk duduk di tepi sofa.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin telah mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuknya, Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa tiga botol air mineral dan satu buah gelas kosong. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu botol tersebut kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan memberikan gelas tersebut pada Sungmin yang langsung dihabiskan setengahnya oleh Sungmin.

"Kau harus bersiap kurepotkan karena sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan memintamu menemaniku ke toilet" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit kekehan manisnya meskipun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sedikit pun. Aku justru merasa senang kau mau membagi kesusahanmu denganku. Jangan menanggungnya seorang diri, kau masih memilikiku" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

"Bersandarlah sebentar, Min. Pasti punggung dan pinggangmu sudah sangat pegal" ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat sesekali Sungmin menekan pinggangnya pelan.

"Kalau merasa tidak nyaman, bersandar padaku saja. Sini" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin sampai duduk agak lebih dalam kemudian mengubah posisi Sungmin menjadi miring menghadapnya, satu tangan Kyuhyun berada di punggung Sungmin untuk menopang punggungnya. Sementara tangan lainnya terus mengusap perut Sungmin merasakan bayinya tetap bergerak turun meskipun ia sedang tidak berjalan sekarang.

"Lebih nyaman?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya namun ia tetap mengangguk dan sedikit memebenarkan posisi perutnya agar menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa kau sudah mengecek jalur lahirnya sudah melebar atau belum?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun teringat dulu ia mengecek pelebaran jalur lahir untuk Heechul, dan dari pelebaran tersebut dapat diketahui apakah proses melahirkan sudah semakin dekat atau belum.

"Tadi setelah makan malam aku sempat mengeceknya. Tapi hanya dengan cara sederhana. Aku mencoba memasukkan jariku ke jalur lahirnya. Tapi ternyata hanya satu jari yang bisa masuk. Apa itu artinya belum terjadi pelebaran?" tanya Sungmin karena yang ia tahu ukuran jalur lahir dalam keadaan normal memang hanya seukuran satu jari.

"Kalau seperti itu berarti memang belum ada pelebaran sama sekali. Tapi tadi kau bilang mulai tidak nyaman dan kau merasa jalur lahirnya mulai melebar 'kan? Kita harus mengeceknya, Min-ah"

"Hmm, _arra_. Kau bisa mengeceknya disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bisa, sebentar kuambilkan peralatannya" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melesat ke dalam kamar. Ia mengambil koper yang dibawakan Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali bersama koper tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka koper tersebut kemudian memakai sarung tangan karet dan mengambil sebuah mistar logam.

"Bantu aku berbaring dulu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berbaring di atas sofa dan menggunakan bantalan sofa untuk menjadi penyangga kepala untuk Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin sampai posisi mengangkang.

"Sebentar, kita lihat dulu sudah sebesar apa pelebarannya"

Kyuhyun mengukur jalur lahir Sungmin yang sudah terlihat lebih terbuka dengan mistar logam tersebut. Kalau Sungmin melakukannya dengan memasukkan jarinya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menggunakan cara yang lebih efektif. Karena jika menggunakan jari tidak akan akurat. Ukuran jari setiap orang berbeda, maka hasil pemeriksaan setiap orang juga akan berbeda.

"Bagus, sudah terbuka sekitar lima centi. Nanti kalau sudah diatas sepuluh centi, kau akan merasa lebih tidak nyaman. Karena kau pasti merasakan kepala bayinya dapat keluar kapan saja. Untuk itu kau tidak boleh mengejan sebelum terjadi pecah ketuban. Mengerti Ming?"

"_Arraseo_"

Kyuhyun melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang ia gunakan kemudian ia membantu Sungmin untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa kau mau berjalan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ya, tapi temani aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga pagi. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari ruang tengah. Sungmin enggan kembali ke kamar karena lebih suka berada di ruang tengah dan Kyuhyun tetap menemaninya disini. Empat jam dilalui Sungmin dengan berjalan bolak-balik dari ruang tamu, ruang tengah sampai dapur lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tamu tentunya dengan ditemani Kyuhyun.

"Akkhhhh" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak terlalu panik membawa Sungmin.

Memang sejak satu jam terakhir kontraksi yang dirasakan Sungmin semakin kencang dan dengan jeda waktu yang cukup cepat. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka dapat melihat rupa bayi mungil mereka yang telah bersembunyi selama sembilan bulan lebih di balik rahim kokoh ibunya.

"Minum dulu, Min" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan segelas air putih untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dan meneguk seperempat isi gelas tersebut sementara Kyuhyun terus mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Min, sebaiknya aku kembali mengecek pelebaran jalur lahirnya. Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi dari caramu berjalan aku yakin jalurnya sudah terbuka lebar" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ya, memang Kyuhyun memperhatikan cara Sungmin berjalan terlihat aneh. Sungmin berjalan dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan kedua tangannya menyangga perut buncitnya seolah takut bayi mereka keluar begitu saja.

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Aku memang merasa kepala bayinya sudah sangat dekat"

Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi pekerjaannya beberapa jam lalu. Mengambil mistar logam yang tadi ia gunakan dan kembali mengecek jalur lahir Sungmin.

"Berapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran karena kali ini Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun memeriksanya lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Tiga belas. Dulu saat aku menangani Heechul _hyung_, ia sudah melahirkan saat pelebarannya mencapai dua belas centi. Mungkin setiap orang berbeda-beda. Lagipula memang lebih baik jika jalur lahirnya terbuka lebih lebar, ini berarti kau bisa melahirkan dengan lebih cepat" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya kau hubungi Jung _uisa_ sekarang saja, Kyu"

Mendengar perintah Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jung _uisa_. Persetan dengan kesopanan karena menelepon orang di pagi buta seperti ini. Toh, Jung _uisa_ sendiri yang sudah memberikan wejangan pada mereka berdua untuk segera menghubunginya jika Sungmin akan melahirkan.

"Kau mau kita pindah ke kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia memberitahu Jung _uisa_ untuk segera datang ke kediamannya.

"Bolehkah aku menjalani persalinan disini saja? Aku lebih nyaman disini"

"Disini? Baiklah, sebentar kupindahkan barang-barang yang kita butuhkan"

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar, ia mengambil dua lembar selimut yang cukup tebal dan satu tas berisi perlengkapan bayi yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Meskipun memang berencana untuk melahirkan di rumah, namun mereka tetap mempersiapkan perlengkapan bayi mereka dalam satu tas.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dan meletakkan barang-barang tersebut di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memindahkan meja di ruang tengah. Ia bahkan memindahkan meja tersebut sampai ke ruang tamu, padahal di ruang tengah masih banyak ruang kosong hanya untuk meletakkan meja kecil itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menggelar selimut tebal yang ia lipat dua, kemudian kembali menggelar selimut lainnya di atas selimut yang pertama.

"Kau mau duduk di bawah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih duduk di atas sofa.

"Ya, bantu aku Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali membantu Sungmin melangkah pelan dan mendudukan Sungmin di atas selimut yang bertumpuk itu. Dua selimut tebal ini menjadi alas yang cukup empuk untuk Sungmin dan tentunya nyaman baginya.

"Bersandar di sini saja" ujar Kyuhyun sembari membantu Sungmin bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya.

"Begini? Nyaman?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Emm, sebaiknya memakai bantal Kyu. Seperti ini membuat leherku pegal" ujar Sungmin sembari menahan tawanya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Sebentar, _eoh_"

Kyuhyun kembali melesat ke dalam kamar dan membawa dua bantal yang ia jadikan sebagai sandaran untuk punggung Sungmin.

"Seperti ini sudah nyaman?"

"Ya. _Gomawo_ Kyuhyun _appa_" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

_Ting Tong!_

"Ah, itu pasti Jung _uisa_. Sebentar ku bukakan pintu dulu, Min"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Jung _uisa_. Jung _uisa_ ternyata datang bersama seorang perawat berusia 30 tahunan.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-ah"

"_Annyeong, uisa_. Maaf memintamu datang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini"

"Tidak apa, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu setiap pasienku. Apalagi Sungmin adalah pasien favoritku. Oh ya, dimana Sungmin?"

"Sungmin berada di ruang tengah, ia bilang ingin melakukan persalinan di sana. Apa itu tidak masalah, _uisa_?"

"Tidak, yang penting Sungmin merasa nyaman. Kita harus memprioritaskan kenyamanan untuknya"

Kyuhyun membawa Jung _uisa_ dan perawat itu ke ruang tengah dimana Sungmin sudah menantinya.

"_Annyeong_, _uisa_" sapa Sungmin ramah.

"_Annyeong_, Min. _Aigoo_, kau masih terlihat begitu segar"

Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum dan melambaikan tangannya meminta Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekat Jung _uisa _untuk pindah menjadi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan memeriksa posisi kepala bayinya. Jika posisinya benar, kita hanya perlu menunggu air ketubannya pecah. Tapi jika posisinya belum benar, kita harus membantu agar bayinya cepat mendapat posisi yang seharusnya sebelum air ketubannya pecah" jelas Jung _uisa_.

"Kalau air ketubannya sudah pecah tapi posisi kepala bayinya belum benar, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kalau air ketubannya sudah pecah, kita punya dua cara. Pertama, kita bisa memijat perut si ibu agar mendorong posisi bayi. Tapi itu harus dilakukan dengan cepat sebelum air ketubannya benar-benar mengering. Yang kedua, dengan operasi _caesar_. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku lebih menyarankan untuk operasi _caesar_ saja, karena kalau dengan cara pertama akan sangat sakit. Posisi bayi benar-benar dipaksa memutar dan itu benar-benar sakit untuk si ibu" jelas Jung _uisa_.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Jung _uisa_, namun saat melihat Sungmin yang begitu tenang, ia yakin semuanya akan terlewati dengan mudah. Apalagi sejak tadi Sungmin sering mengatakan bahwa ia dapat merasakan posisi kepala bayi mereka sudah menekan jalur lahirnya.

"Kita tinggal menunggu air ketubannya pecah saja. Kepala bayinya sudah tepat di depan jalur lahir. Kurasa persalinan Sungmin akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucap Jung _uisa_.

.

.

.

Awalnya Jung _uisa_ mengira air ketuban Sungmin akan segera pecah, namun ternyata sampai satu jam tanda-tanda akan pecah ketuban belum terlihat. Karena itu ketiganya hanya terlarut dalam obrolan ringan mereka. Terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka membuat Kyuhyun maupun Jung _uisa_ tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin mulai merasa kontraksi yang semakin cepat. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menyadari Sungmin mengenggam tangannya terlalu erat sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya itu berkeringat dingin.

"Minnie-ya, kau kontraksi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia cukup panik. Sungmin tidak mampu menjawabnya karena kontraksi perutnya semakin kencang, bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari jalur lahirnya, merembes membasai selimut yang menjadi alasnya.

"Jung _uisa_" panik Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Kau harus tetap tenang agar Sungmin juga bisa tenang. Akan kuperiksa lebih dulu" ujar Jung _uisa_ dengan tenang yang membuat Kyuhyun salut akan kegigihan dokter tersebut.

"Air ketubanmu sudah pecah. Jalur lahirmu juga sudah terbuka sebesar enam belas centi. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan bayimu. Tarik napas yang dalam lalu keluarkan secara perlahan, ulangi seperti itu. Saat kau merasa bayimu bergerak turun, mengejanlah. Bantulah mendorong bayimu. Kau mengerti, Sungmin?" ujar Jung _uisa_ lembut.

"Ne, _uisa_" jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat posisi duduk Sungmin tidak terlalu nyaman berinisiatif untuk mengganti sandaran Sungmin menjadi tubuhnya sendiri. Lagipula dengan begitu Kyuhyun merasa dapat memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dari belakang dengan erat, sesekali Kyuhyun melepaskan satu tangannya untuk mengusap perut buncit Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin menuruti perkataan Jung _uisa_ untuk mengatur napasnya, namun kemudian ia tersedak sendiri ketika kontraksi kembali menekan perutnya. Secara refleks Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dan mengejan tanpa diperintah.

"Ennngghhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ayo, sayang. Kau bisa!"

"Fuuhh.. fuuhh.. Enggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Lagi Sungmin, aku sudah bisa melihat kepala bayimu"

Kyuhyun terus menyemangati Sungmin, memberikan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya itu agar melahirkan bayi mereka ke dunia. Sementara itu Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang besar menekan lubang lahirnya. Memaksanya untuk terus mengejan meskipun ia sudah merasa lelah. Sungmin tahu itu apa. Itu kepala bayinya, bayinya yang akan meramaikan rumah mereka. Meski lelah, Sungmin sekuat tenaga terus mengejan, membantu bayinya keluar dari rahimnya yang telah menampung bayi itu selama sembilan bulan ini.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Eeennnnnnggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Bagus Sungmin, kepala bayinya sudah keluar! Aku sudah memegangnya, sekarang ayo mengejanlah lagi. Keluarkan seluruh tubuh bayimu!"

"Kau bisa, sayang. Demi bayi kita" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hahh… hahh.. Enghhhh… fuuhhh.. fuhhh.. eeeeengggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sungmin mengejan sekuat tenaga, bahkan sampai tubuhnya terangkat ke depan. Namun perbuatannya tidak sia-sia, samar-samar Sungmin dapat mendengar isak tangis bayinya. Awalnya pelan, namun kemudian menjadi kencang dan meramaikan pagi hari ini.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir, bercampur peluh yang bercucuran. Ia bahagia, bayi yang bersemayam di dalam kandungannya akhirnya lahir juga. Kyuhyun turut berucap syukur. Berkali-kali _namja_ yang baru menjadi seorang ayah itu berterimakasih pada Sungmin, menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Perawat Shin, tolong bersihkan bayi ini. Kemudian segera bawa kembali kemari" ujar Jung _uisa_ sambil memberikan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu pada perawat yang datang bersamanya.

Sementara itu Jung _uisa_ mensterilkan bagian kemaluan Sungmin yang terkena noda darah dan air ketuban. Ia menyemprotkan cairan steril dan mengelapnya dengan kain bersih.

"Kyu, apa jalur lahirnya tidak apa-apa dibiarkan terbuka selebar ini?" tanya Jung _uisa_ setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Min, kau mau memakai suntikan agar jalur lahirnya cepat mengecil atau membiarkan jalur lahirnya mengecil dengan sendirinya tapi memerlukan waktu beberapa hari sampai kembali ke ukuran normal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf menginterupsi kalian. Tapi kusarankan jika bisa menggunakan suntikan, sebaiknya dilakukan saja. Lebih baik jika jalur lahirnya kembali ke ukuran normal daripada dibiarkan terbuka selebar ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Kalian harus menjaga kebersihan, terutama untuk Sungmin karena kau akan menyusui bayimu nanti. Kalau kau sakit, maka air susumu juga akan berpengaruh dan berdampak pada bayimu" jelas Jung _uisa_.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Jung _uisa_, Kyu. Sebaiknya disuntik saja" ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak mengambil alat suntik yang berada di koper yang dibawakan Siwon. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali berpindah posisi menjadi tepat di depan jalur lahir Sungmin. Ia menyuntikkan cairan tersebut sebanyak lima kali di sekitar jalur lahirnya. Kemudian menurunkan kaki Sungmin setelah sebelumnya memberikan alas di bawah pinggul Sungmin. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan membawa Sungmin untuk berisitrahat di kamar saja.

"Jung _uisa_, ini bayinya" ujar perawat Shin yang datang membawa bayi yang sudah bersih dan terbalut kain biru itu.

"Ah, ini bayi kalian" ujar Jung _uisa_ yang menerima bayi tersebut kemudian memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, karena tugasku sudah selesai. Aku dan perawat Shin pulang dulu" ucap Jung _uisa_ sembari membereskan peralatannya.

"_Uisa_, tidak ingin menginap dulu disini. Anda pasti lelah, perawat Shin juga" ujar Sungmin yang sedang menggendong bayinya.

"Benar, Jung _uisa_. Sebaiknya anda dan perawat Shin menginap disini sampai pagi" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Ini sudah hampir jam lima, sebentar lagi aku sudah harus berangkat ke Rumah Sakit. Begitu pula dengan perawat Shin. Kami pamit dulu, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah" pamit Jung _uisa_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sungminnieeeeeee"

Sore itu Sungmin yang sedang menyusui bayinya dikejutkan dengan ulah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamar bayi. Untung saja Sungmin tidak berteriak kaget dan membuat bayi digendongannya menangis. Meskipun sudah menjadi seorang ayah, ternyata itu tidak mengurangi sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. Ya, baiklah. Sedikit berkurang, hanya sedikit.

"Kyu, kau harus belajar untuk mengurangi kejahilanmu itu. Kau bisa membuat anakmu terkejut" ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Cho _eomma. _Hehehe.. Hei, Cho kecil. Kenapa setiap _appa_ pulang, kau sudah menutup matamu?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilnya begitu. Panggil dia dengan nama yang benar, Kyu"

"Baiklah. Sunghyunnie, Cho Sunghyun, putra _appa_ yang tampan"

Sungmin hanya berdecak kecil melihat tingkah jahil Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia salah memberikan seorang bayi untuk kekasihnya yang masih seperti anak-anak itu. Yang ada malah ia terlihat seperti mengurus dua anak sekaligus. Lihatlah tingkah Kyuhyun yang terus menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul Sunghyun yang sedang menyusu itu. Sepertinya Sungmin harus bisa bersabar menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang bertransformasi dari pemuda yang jahil menjadi ayah yang bijaksana. Bersabarlah Sungmin!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**-END-**

***Panjangkah? Menurut Author ini sudah panjang bangetttttt! BTW, terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca + komen/ga komen di ff ini. Semoga kalian suka sama ending ceritanya. Bye-bye***


End file.
